Turning Tables 3 – Seventh Year and Adult Endeavours
by Aveline Archer
Summary: I was taking the necessary steps to protect myself and the people I loved. I unwittingly stole a glance in Fred's direction discovering his serious gaze was focused upon me, his lips curved slightly making me blush as I realised we were thinking the same thing. FRED/OC - Part 3 of the Fred and Blair Turning Tables Series. Follows them through 7th Year and life after Hogwarts.
1. Taking Chances

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do not own the rights to anything Harry Potter related.

This is fiction.

Any original characters and the story idea belong to me.

**Title: **Turning Tables 3 – Seventh Year Endeavours

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Blair Wilson (OC), Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, Dolores Umbridge

**Minor Characters:** Vincent Wilson (OC), Cho Chang

**Genre: **Romance/Drama and a bit of Angst

**Summary: **_I was taking the necessary steps to protect myself and the people I loved. I unwittingly stole a glance in Fred__'__s direction discovering his serious gaze was focused upon me, his lips curved slightly making me blush as I realised we were thinking the same thing._

* * *

**1 ****–**** Taking Chances.**

I envied and admired my dad's book collection the moment I stepped over the threshold into his London apartment. The flash two-bedroom place was painted white, and filled with contemporary furnishings and the odd magical object. A bay window looked over a busy London street, and I spent most of my days reading here in a vain attempt to block the sadness of Cedric's passing.

This was such a day where I sat comfortably numb with my back against the wall, reading my favourite Jane Austin book with a warm blanket draped over my knees. I glanced out the window and watched as the fragile water drops travelled along the window, twisting and turning over the glass while the strong flow of water continued to fall from the heavens.

There hadn't been any mysterious deaths or disappearances reported but while Ministry refused to believe You-know-who had returned, the _Daily Prophet_ took to writing nasty things about Harry Potter and Dumbledore. My dad worked with a secret Order that he confessed to being a part of during the First Wizarding War, and while he wouldn't tell me what this Order of the Phoenix did exactly he assured me he was doing the right thing.

"Blair," I had been so consumed within my thoughts that I hadn't heard the front door open and close, but my dad's voice came through clearly. "How was your day sweetheart?"

I flashed him a smile, looking at him. "It was fine. How was yours?"

"It was quiet, almost too quiet." He dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the kitchen bench and pulled off his lime green robes revealing the plain Muggle clothes he wore beneath. He walked over and lifted my feet so he could sit down, placing my feet on his lap. "I have to go to an Order meeting tonight."

I closed my book and sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I'm not allowed to come with you?"

"No sweetheart, you might be of age but I don't want you entering this war before you need too." He stated kindly. "Have your belongings arrived from New Zealand yet?"

"Yes, along with a brief note from mother telling me not to contact her." I picked at the balls of fluff on the blanket. "It doesn't really matter, I'm happier here than I ever was with her."

"And have you returned any of your letters yet?" I lightly shook my head. "Your friends are worried about you, especially Angelina," I raised an eyebrow at him making him chuckle. "She's sent you an owl every day for the past month -"

"She hurt me dad…I told you what she did."

"Holding a grudge won't fix things sweetheart, and it won't make you miss her any less." I opened my mouth to protest but my dad continued speaking. "I know you miss her as much as she does you. What she did was wrong, but surly your friendship means something?"

"It did -"

"Blair," he warned. "I know you'd be devastated if anything happened to her or her family, especially in these dark days we need to keep our friends close."

"If I send them each a letter will you stop bugging me?" I sighed.

He nodded gently lifting my feet. "There we go; we're sounding like a family now." He kissed my forehead. "I'll make us some dinner while you write those letters."

"Slave driver." I muttered slipping off the seat and headed into my bedroom. I walked over to the desk in front of the window and grabbed some fresh parchment, dipping my favourite eagle feather quill into the blue inkbottle as I slumped into the chair. "What the hell do I write?" I muttered.

"Try being honest," I twisted in my seat and rolled my eyes at my dad. "Sorry, just trying to help."

I lightly shook my head pressing the quill tip against the parchment and began to write, hoping my thoughts would make some sort of sense on paper.

* * *

I was in the middle of packing my Hogwarts trunk when the doorbell rang, my dad reluctantly went to work after taking me to Diagon Alley to collect my new school things, and the trip had been interesting as the usual liveliness disappeared. People went about their business at a rapid pace, and didn't stop to speak or even look at each other, it was unnerving.

I rose from my double bed and walked out of the room feeling my summer dress brush against my knees, as I crossed the living room to open the door. My brown eyes widened slightly upon discovering Angelina in the hallway, she flashed me a feeble smile as she stopped fiddling with the buttons on her jacket.

"I got your letter,"

"Come in," I stepped aside allowing her to enter the apartment.

"It's a beautiful place Blair." I closed the door and chewed on my bottom lip as I walked into the kitchen to turn the kettle on. "Your dad isn't here?"

"No, he had to work." I reached for a couple of cups from the cupboard and motioned for her to follow me over to the leather couch. "A part of me didn't think you'd come,"

She undid her jacket, and draped it on the arm of the couch. "It was the least I could do, and I'm really -"

"It's okay Angie," I lightly combed my hair over a shoulder. "I don't need you to grovel at my feet."

Her lips twitched but her brown eyes remained focused upon my face. "I should though; I did the worse thing a friend could do." She reached for my hands and gripped them tightly within hers. "I never meant to hurt you Blair." I gently shook from my hands from her grasp and hugged her instead.

"I've missed you," We parted and were both on the verge of tears. "Jezz, we're both too sappy for our own good."

She chuckled running her fingers beneath her eyes. "Have you spoken to Fred?"

"Not since the end of term, we're…taking things slowly," I stated, rising from the couch to head into the kitchen to make us a cup of tea. "But I've heard from George, they're busy inventing and he's being asking after you."

"Me?"

"Think really hard Angie, the reason why will come to you." Her furrowed forehead soon relaxed and she exhaled a long breath.

"That explains why he was so cold…he likes me?"

I nodded. "He was going to ask you to the Yule Ball, but then the shit hit the fan."

"I really screwed things up for everyone didn't I?" I nodded again as the kettle began to sing. "Fred only took notice of me to make you jealous, he always talked about you…he couldn't work out what you ever saw in him." She leaned against the counter as I brought the kettle over to the cups. "And after Cedric -" I knocked one of the cups over spilling hot water over the counter, but Angelina pulled out her wand instantly clearing the mess. "Sorry,"

"It still doesn't seem real, I keep expecting to wake up and find it was just a horrible dream." Angelina took the kettle from my trembling grasp and made the tea for us. "He didn't deserve to die!" I stated angrily and then slammed my clench fist against the counter. "I want to join the Order and fight, but my dad won't let me…its frustrating!"

"He's probably trying to protect you. My parents aren't even sure if they want me to return to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?"

She wrapped her hands round the cup. "My dad is worried because mum has been getting hassled at work; he wants us to go aboard." She sipped her tea quietly as I let her words sink in.

"Surely they believe Hogwarts is still safe?" She shrugged. "You can't just go into hiding! There must be something we can do to persuade them?"

"Not so long ago I was the one convincing you that you belonged here." She smiled weakly at me. "Everything's going to change isn't it?"

"It already has." I turned and grabbed the packet of chocolate biscuits sitting beside the stove, placing them before my friend. "All we can do is hope we have the chance to fight when the time comes."


	2. Pugnacious From The Beginning

**2 ****– Pugnacious From The Beginning.**

The Hogwarts Express had been travelling smoothly for almost an hour, and I hadn't turned a page since leaving Kings Cross Station. My Jane Austin novel firmly suck on the one page where I kept a secret photo of my grandmother, her beautiful features smiling up at me and making me yearn to see her again. Her passing was my first experience with death, and I almost didn't survive it, taking up drinking alcohol to cope with my sadness. My depression eventually spiral so out of control that I considered suicide as a valid way out, but I managed to snap myself out of it, realising I didn't want to miss out on life or disappoint my grandmother's memory.

I silently vowed at Cedric's funeral that I wouldn't make those same mistakes again, and I wouldn't let his death be in vain. So far I hadn't broken my promise.

The compartment door abruptly slid open and I snapped the novel close, swallowing the lump of emotion forming in my throat as I glanced over at the Weasley twins.

"Hey!"

The ginger twins had grown taller over the summer, cutting off their long hair in favour of a smart looking hairdo; even their outfits had a mature touch about them. Their hazel eyes glimpsed between me and Angelina making me chuckle.

"We've patched things up,"

Angelina folded her copy of the _Daily Prophet _in half, her lush lips curving at the twins. "How are you George?"

I watched as one of the identical twins cheeks flushed red, and he walked over to sit beside Angelina who had taken care to look her best today. She spent the night at my place, so we could devise a plan for her to show George she was a decent person. It almost felt like old times, and I missed them more than I thought.

"Am I missing something?" Fred muttered dropping upon the seat beside me as I hugged my novel against my black blazer.

"A budding romance," I replied quietly watching as Angelina and George happily caught up on the events of summer.

"You only wrote me one letter."

"I know, I'm sorry," I flashed him a feeble smile. "I just needed some space to sort things out."

"Of course," he mumbled as I placed my novel into my shoulder bag, carefully reaching for the bundle of parchments I turned into a small book. "What's that?" His eyebrows knotted together as I ran my fingers over the parchment, some of the ink had dried in blotches from the tears that had fallen during the process.

"It's all the letters I wrote to you over the summer." I exhaled a long breath and held it out to him. "I debated on whether I'd give them to you or not, some of them are…it's like looking into my mind which is a scary thought."

He took the bundle and stared at it for a long moment before leaning close and pressing his lips against the corner of my mouth, his heated breath sending shivers down my spine. "I would've come to see you, but I saw your dad and -"

"When did you see my dad?" I asked abruptly.

He peered over at George, as he and Angelina stopped speaking. "We were staying at the Order headquarters -"

"We've been trying to get into meetings all summer, but everyone keeps telling us we're too young." George remarked darkly.

"Have you heard anything the Order has been doing?"

"Only bits and pieces,"

"Mum tried to destroyed all the Extendable Ears we had -"

"What are Extendable Ears?" Angelina asked capturing George's attention and he began explaining the invention to her as I raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"Well, what else have you heard?"

"Not much really, they're just trying to gather support and keep an eye on Harry,"

I sighed, "My dad won't let me join either. He wants me to focus on finishing school and joining the Ministry -"

"The Ministry? You really want to work there?"

"I've applied for a summer internship," I nodded my head at Angelina. "It was her mum's idea, I think I could do some good, especially now when things are so uncertain."

"You're stubborn enough -" I punched him in the arm. "I meant that in a good way!" He chuckled rubbing his arm. "Did you hear who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?"

"Dolores Umbridge." Angelina rolled her eyes. "Mum doesn't think much of her; she thinks the Ministry is trying to interfere at Hogwarts, apparently she's a horrid woman."

"There's a comforting thought." I muttered shifting my gaze out the window, watching as the rain clouds threateningly drew closer. It made me shiver knowing that same darkness approached the place I called home and threatened to take away everything I held dear.

* * *

"I saw you talking to Cho earlier today," Fred stated as I sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner, after an exhausting day of classes where every Professor set homework in hopes of preparing us for N.E. . "How is she?"

"She's not coping very well," I exhaled a long breath as he poured me a cup of pumpkin juice. "She's never dealt with a close death before, the first time is hard." I sipped the refreshing juice and feebly smiled at him. "I had my first Divination class this morning; I was half-expecting Cedric to be sitting at our table."

"It'll take some time to get use to it B,"

"I guess, but at least I've got you, Angie and G, Cho's friends have practically disowned her." I placed my goblet down on the table, looking over at the Ravenclaw table but didn't see the pretty Asian that dated Cedric the year before. "She's been spending her free periods in the bathroom crying…she's completely devastated."

"She's got you though." He pointed out and I slowly nodded in agreement. "Was it rough when your grandmother died?"

I avoided his gaze reaching for the bowl of string beans, placing a small amount upon my plate and then grabbed a chicken drumstick while mentally debating whether to answer or not. "Yes."

"I just ask because you've never mentioned her until your letters," I glimpsed at him to find he was picking a stray piece of fluff off his grey jumper. "And with what happened with Cedric…I know you've been thinking about her."

"I have been," I admitted quietly catching his eye, his lips curving slightly.

"Well, I'm here if you want to talk."

"I'm okay…I promise." My fingers brushed my charm bracelet as I smiled. "She would've like you, she liked to laugh and have fun…we use to go to roller disco once a month."

"What's a roller disco?"

I laughed at him. "Roller-skates are shoes with wheels, and you wear them while dancing to music." He didn't look convinced, but it was one of my favourite things to do. "I can't believe you've read my letters,"

"They're…enlightening. I half expected them to be about Cedric…" I rolled my eyes at him. "But they're not, I realise now that you two were just friends -"

"Halleluiah," I muttered sarcastically. "Was that the only thing you got out of my letters?"

He lightly shook his head, a strange sort of expression crossing his face while his lips twitched as he spoke. "I realized I screwed up big time and that I loved you."

I roughly swallowed my mouthful of chicken as my cheeks burned beneath his stare. I didn't know quite what to say, I heard him say he loved me before now but this time it seemed different - more significant. "Angie's on the rampage," I blurted.

"Really?"

"She heard Harry got a weeks' worth of detention from Umbridge so try to keep yourself out of trouble."

"Me? Trouble?" He grinned cheekily.

"Angie's seriously stressing out about Keeper trials, so please be nice to her!"

"Alright, I get it! Maybe I should give her one of our Patented Daydream charms," I frowned at him. "They're a realistic daydream; you wouldn't be interested in testing one for me?"

I lightly shook my head. "No, I have an active imagination without the use of charms."

"Really?" I mentally cursed myself as I stabbed my fork into the pile of beans. "Care to divulge those thoughts?"

"Not really." I muttered, he chuckled and placed a small bottle beside my plate as his lips pressed lightly against my cheek.

"One on the house." He rose from the bench and cheerfully walked off as I reached for the bottle and studied it before rolling my eyes.

* * *

The party in celebration of Ron becoming the new Keeper for the Gryffindor team raged on while I vainly attempted to concentrate on my homework. I knew if I could get most of it done during the week, my weekends would be mostly free to enjoy sleep-ins and extra study sessions would be lonely now that Elena was completing her seventh year at Beauxbatons. My feather quill paused, rising slowly from the parchment, as there was a knock on the closed door.

"Come in," the door parted its frame revealing Fred holding two bottles of Butterbeer. "Fred? How did you get up here?"

"Very carefully," his lips curved as I slipped off my bed, his hazel eyes sparkling with amusement in the dim lighting. "I love those green boxer shorts."

I quickly did up my satin robe hiding the tank top and boxers I wore to bed, and took one of the Butterbeers he held out to me. "Angie said Ron did okay at the try-outs," I raised the bottle to my lips.

"He was okay." Fred placed his bottle on my bedside table, and took mine from my grasp as I swallowed a mouthful of the warming liquid setting it down beside his before curling an arm round my waist, drawing me against his body.

"Fred -"

"I've been wondering all week what you daydream about," his lips fluttered against mine, kissing them softly before bending his head slightly so his mouth could press against my neck in the spot he knew made my knees weak.

"Fred…" his name unwitting parted my lips in a pleasing sigh and I felt him smirk against the warm skin of my neck. "We're meant to be taking things slowly."

His eyebrow rose as he looked at me and then kissed me deliberately slowly, his tongue sliding along mine as I leaned against him wrapping my arms round his neck returning the kiss with enthusiasm. He broke the kiss first, resting his forehead against mine. "Slow enough?"

"Almost," I whispered, slightly breathless but wanting more.

"Are you going to tell me about your daydreams?" I lightly shook my head as his free hand undid my robe and I uncoiled my arms from around his neck letting the satin fabric slide off my shoulders and drop in a heap upon the floor.

"You're getting warmer though," I smirked clutching his shirt as I brought his lips back to mine.


	3. Uniting For A Common Cause

**3 - Uniting For A Common Cause.**

"Pinch your nose Katie!" I called as Fred and George led the young Chaser off the pitch and up to the castle to seek medical treatment after being smacked in the face with the Quaffle. I ignored the howls of laughing coming from the group of Slytherin's tormenting the Gryffindor team all practice, leaving the stands to walk onto the pitch where Angelina packed the Quidditch balls away. "Some practice eh?"

"Those Weasley's!" she spat angrily, slamming the lid closed on the balls, the Bludgers rattling defiantly within their reigns. "They're more trouble than they're worth!" her brown eyes narrowed accusingly at me. "And did I see Fred coming out of our room this morning?"

I blushed and quickly changed the subject, nervously fiddling with my charm bracelet. "Do you think Katie will be alright?"

"She'll be fine!" She snapped.

I helped her carry the crate back to the changing rooms and because she was in such a foul mood I made my way back up to the castle alone, reaching the entrance hall as Fred and George appeared from the passage that led to the hospital wing.

"How's Katie?" I asked frowning at their blood soaked shirts.

"She's fine, but has to stay overnight." Fred lightly shook his head at his twin. "At least we know the Blood Blisterpods work," he motioned to drape his arm round my shoulders but I shook my head pointing to his shirt.

"They work a little too well." I reached for his hand as we began climbing the marble staircase, still eyeing his shirt. "I've got a cleaning charm I've wanted to try out from your mother's household charms book, c'mon."

"My mum sent you a book?"

"We've kept in contact over the past couple of months." I tried to keep my tone casual but Fred tugged my hand keeping me at his side. "Okay," I weakened beneath his stare. "She thinks I'm a good influence on you, and when I mentioned I wanted to work at the Ministry she hoped I could persuade you and G -"

"What?" George snapped missing the vanishing step and got his shoe caught, vainly tugging at his leg while ranting at me. "She's using you to get to us? That woman knows no bounds!"

"I wouldn't say that…we talk about many things in our letters -"

"And when were you exactly going to tell me about writing my mum?"

I lightly shrugged as we helped George out of the hole. "I wasn't. I thought you'd think it was strange…and I'm all for you opening the joke shop!" I stated quickly as Fred narrowed his gaze at me. "So nothing sinister is going on really,"

"How would you feel if I wrote to your dad?"

"It wouldn't bother me, I'm sure he'd have a few things to write about to you." My eyebrows rose at my boyfriend and he rolled his eyes in reply.

"Alright, point taken." He muttered.

I reached over and pinched both of their cheeks. "You're mummy would be so proud."

"That's it! I'm hugging you!" Fred opened his arms to bear hug me and I squealed running towards the portrait as the twins chased me.

* * *

My gaze lifted from the small text of the Charms book I read as a sudden scratching sound appeared at the window beside my bed. I gently closed the book and placed it aside, slipping off the double bed to take the couple of steps towards the window where I discovered an owl fluttering in the light evening breeze. I unlatched the window and pushed it open allowing the owl to fly in, dropping the letter upon the bed before flying out again so I could close it again.

I reached for the letter and broke open the wax seal I recognized as my dad's family crest, quickly reading over the black inked sentences feeling my heart sink. I left the bedroom, stalking along the vacant hallway as I took the familiar route to the twin's bedroom where I discovered them sitting together on one of the beds, musing over the inventions spread out upon the bed covers, they looked up as the letter trembled in my grasp.

"B? What's wrong?" Fred rose from the bed, covering the distance between us as I extended my dad's letter for him to read, watching his hazel eyes grow wide.

"What's going on?" George asked as I exhaled a long shaky breath, my fingers clutching the hem of my blazer.

"The Ministry has been snooping around St. Mungo's," I glanced at Fred as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he read the letter. "My dad is being investigated -"

"What for?"

"They think he's been experimenting magical treatments on Muggles." Fred screwed up the letter tightly in his fist before throwing it across the room. "Dumbledore won't be impressed -"

I ran a hand back through my loose waves, pacing back and forth pass the bed. "That's beside the point! My dad could lose his job…he loves being a Healer!"

"Dumbledore will smooth things over, he always does." George stated but it wasn't reassuring. My father was risking a lot to be a part of the Order and fight against You-know-who and his Death Eaters.

"It's that horrible Umbridge woman! She must be behind it, my dad told me about having a run-in with her a couple of years ago, and ever since she's been trying to stop medical research that involved working with Muggle hospitals so now they've twisted it around to make him look bad."

"But she's here -"

"That doesn't mean she's not relaying information to the Minister, isn't that the whole reason why she's here?"

George raised an eyebrow as I stopped pacing. "Now you mention it, she has been inspecting classes and the professors, probably making sure they aren't brainwashing us against the Ministry."

"Evil bitch!" I muttered as Fred flashed me a feeble smile, gently brushing his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Try not to worry, Dumbledore will sort things out."

I slowly nodded distracting my irritated thoughts by glancing over at the products on the bed and the tin full of money. "How's business?"

"It's booming," George smiled picking up the piece of parchment he had been scribbling upon and reading off it. "With the mail orders alone we've saved enough money to start looking for property in Diagon Alley."

"That good?" Fred nodded curling an arm round my neck, drawing me against his side. "That's brilliant! Have you told your parents?"

"Not bloody likely," the twins rolled their eyes at each other. "Besides, if we keep selling we'll be able to get our own place."

"Our place?" I questioned quietly as his gaze lingered upon my face, his cheeks flushing a deep red that was rather fetching on him.

"Yeah, our very own Burrow…one day, if you wanted to of course."

"Maybe I should talk to Hermione," my lips curved. "The sooner you know which products work, the sooner you can sell them."

"I knew there was a good reason why I loved you." I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

I tramped along the dirt road gripping Fred's arm as his lanky form easily kept us grounded while the wind violently blew through sleepy Hogsmeade during our first weekend out of the castle. There were reports of strange disappearances, and not many people wanted to visit the magical village but we had been discussing Umbridge's growing reign of power over lunch at Three Broomsticks before making the trip to the Hog's Head for a secret meeting set up by Harry Potter and his friends.

"How much further babe? These boots ain't made for walking!"

"We're almost there," I stared ahead to see a small inn just off the beaten path. Students normally kept away from this part of the village knowing the Hog's Head was a pub where only the unusual dwelled. "There's Neville Longbottom."

We entered the dingy pub and greeted with a strong oder that suggested animals had been the main residents here. I pinched my nose and breathed out my mouth raising an eyebrow at Fred. "I'm thinking we might catch something if we stay here too long."

He chuckled in response, walking over to the bar while I claimed a couple of seats near Harry and his friends; Hermione and Ron. A small crowd of students from various houses seemed to fill up what space there was. I saw Angelina on the opposite side of the room and we waved before she went back to conversing with her Quidditch team-mates.

"Come on; cough up everyone I don't have enough gold for all these." I watched as Fred handed out bottles of Butterbeer to everyone. He crossed the room easily in a couple of strides sitting with me, and George beside him holding their large paper bags from their trip to Zonko's earlier in the day. "Here," he placed a dusty bottle in my gloved hands, and I stared at it for a moment. "I don't think it'll kill you straight away."

"I'm not going to risk it." I muttered placing the bottle on the ground beside my seat.

"Are you sure you want to do this B?" I frowned at Fred as he reached for my gloved hand. "Your dad forbid you in that letter -"

"And that's exactly why I'm doing it!" My stubborn tone left no room for argument.

We sat quietly and listened to Hermione welcome us, giving a few brief reasons why we were here before a blonde boy cut her off using a tone that suggested he was here just to make trouble.

"Where's the proof You-know-who's back?"

Harry spoke up; there was an aggravated edge to his voice, as if he had been forced to come here. He didn't want to talk about Cedric Diggory and made it clear anyone who was there to be nosy wasn't welcomed.

I felt a certain respect for him, to have gone through everything he had and come out of still determined to fight You-know-who, it convinced me that I was doing the right thing. I was taking the necessary steps to protect myself and the people I loved. I unwittingly stole a glance in Fred's direction discovering his serious gaze was focused upon me, his lips curved slightly making me blush as I realised we were thinking the same thing.

I glanced over at Cho and saw she was listening intently as various people mentioned the great things Harry had done during his short time at Hogwarts.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," I rolled my eyes as the same annoying boy spoke up again.

"That's not what he said," Fred snarled.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" George enquired pulling a long and lethal-looking metal instrument from his Zonko bag.

"Or any other part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this." I chuckled as the boy crossed his arms, glancing nervously every so often at Fred who held the object.

"I think we should sign our names." Hermione stated eventually causing everyone to glance at each other nervously but the twins easily rose from their seats, throwing caution to the wind.

Fred grabbed the parchment and quill signing his name. He passed it to George who happily did the same before holding it out to me.

"Are you signing B?"

"Yes, I'd rather go up against the Death Eaters prepared, than be killed without a fight." I took the quill and carefully printed my name upon the parchment, staring at the ink as it dried before passing it along.

"I agree." George stated handing a paper bag to his twin. "We've got those…_special _items to pick up Fred."

"Right, B why don't you head back to school with Angie?"

"You're worried about me?"

I couldn't stop the smile from forming upon my lips as he placed a chase kiss upon my cheek. "I always worry about you B." He ducked out of the pub as the crowd started separating.

I found Angelina talking to her female Quidditch team mates, and nudged her side as I entered their small group. "This D.A. should be good."

"As long as Umbridge doesn't find out," Her dark features carried worries that hadn't been present the year before. I knew she stressed about Quidditch, and the threat Harry's temper posed, and then the mountain of homework that was piling up. "She's already threatening to disband Quidditch," We walked out the pub together, staying close as the wind flew over us. "Speaking of Quidditch, has Fred got rid of those boils yet?"

I blushed placing a hand on my head to keep my woollen hat from flying off. "What makes you think I'd know something like that?"

"Girl, you've been holding out on me!" She laughed. "I've seen the state of your clothes when you come in at dawn. Why didn't you tell me you two were back together?"

"You've been so stressed lately; I know you've got a lot on your plate -"

"I'm happy you two are together again." Katie and Alicia jogged pass us to enter Three Broomsticks. The pub looked inviting but so was the Gryffindor common room with their squashy couches and roaring fire. "George and I decided we're better off as friends for now,"

"Well, you are both pretty busy at the moment," I murmured linking my arm through hers as a short gust of wind threatened to part us.

"And D.A. isn't going to help matters." She sighed as we quickly continued up the path to the castle. "Anyway, what about your dad? He forbid you doing anything that went against Umbridge,"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, this is something I need to do." I pulled off my hat as we walked through the entrance, heading towards the grand marble staircase.

"If she found out it could hurt your chances getting the internship. It's a big risk Blair,"

I nodded in agreement. "I'll just have to make sure I don't get caught then."


	4. Variations Of Grief

**4 - Variations Of Grief.**

"How do you like this subject Miss. Wilson?"

My fingers flicked through the Divination book while my brown eyes focused upon Umbridge lingering beside my table dressed in her usual hideous pink ensemble. George was right, she was inspecting classes and professors, questioning students to find out if we were being brainwashed against the Ministry.

"It's interesting, but I don't think it's useful for me,"

"I quite agree. I would've thought, with your father's background you'd be taking Muggle Studies as an elective." I tried to ignore the fact that she'd obviously been poking around for information on me and sat perfectly posed upon the round cushioned seat, keeping my tone neutral.

"I only began Hogwarts at fifth year, and this was an easy class to merge into -"

"But in that short amount of time you've remained one of the top achieving students in your year," she glanced at her clipboard. "You received top marks in your O.W.L's all while sitting exams for previous years,"

"I guess I just enjoy my classes more than others."

"Have you considered taking extra credit classes?" I lightly shook my head as her probing eyes gazed at me. "It would be beneficial as the Ministry takes that into consideration when choosing interns, we only want those willing to make the necessary sacrifices and devote upstanding _loyalty _to the Minister for Magic and his causes."

My posture faulted slightly and her lips twitched with some satisfaction. "I don't quite understand your meaning?"

"Surly you understand that we can't just let _anyone _work at the Ministry, it takes hard work and dedication to keep the magical world in order," my gaze drifted to the empty seat across the table, where only a few months before Cedric would've flashed me a reassuring smile. I could've used one in this moment. "Do you have the dedication and loyalty to put the Ministry before everything else in your life? Sacrificing relationships for the common good of our people?"

"What would you recommend I do?" I asked quietly meeting her gaze once again.

"Well, from your grades I would suggest tutoring and I hear Professor Flitwick needs a student assistant for his Charms group."

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall -"

"No, let me Miss. Edwards, I'll make it perfectly clear to her that you're interested in your future at the Ministry." She smiled at me and walked off as my chest heaved slightly with the deep breath I exhaled. Somehow I felt speaking with her betrayed everything I stood for.

* * *

Later that night I laid within Fred's embrace, my fingers lightly dawdling over his bare skin and feeling his heartbeat begin to return to its normal pace. His lips pressed against my forehead causing my gaze to lift to his face.

"You've got something on your mind?" He murmured.

"Umbridge spoke to me today during her inspection of Divination," I felt his body tense. "She's seen my internship application, and wanted to know if I was loyal…she's got her eye on me." I pulled away, sitting up and hugging the warm sheets against my chest unable to shake the nerves twisting my stomach in knots.

Fred sat up running a hand back through his hair, his lips releasing a weary sigh. "She's got her eye on anyone that might be close to Harry." He yawned and kissed my shoulder. "C'mon, we've got the Slytherin game tomorrow." He laid back, pulling me down with him so I could snuggle against him, but when I closed my eyes I could only see Umbridge's face as she happily trampled my dreams.

* * *

I skipped down the stairs making the ends of my scarf flap in the wind as I jogged from the stand thundering with excitement above me and onto the pitch to cheer with the victorious Gryffindor team. My voice was almost gone from screaming the entire time, it had been a brutal game as it always was when we played Slytherin, but they appeared particularly evil today.

"ANGIE!" I called out to my friend but soon discovered a disturbance as she was glaring at the Slytherin team.

That's when I saw Harry and George advancing towards slimy Draco Malfoy, who appeared to be taunting them, leaving the female chasers to physically restrain Fred as he thrashed about to get into the fight, ignoring any sense of reason. I ran over disregarding the fight to grab his face and call his attention to me.

"Fred! Babe look at me!" I heard George swearing, and Malfoy laughing but I concentrated on trying to calm my boyfriend. A suppressed sense of rage blazed in his eyes.

"He's a sore loser, it's just words!" Angelina snapped tearing his shirt as a deep growl rumbled in his throat and even with four of us girls, we were struggling to keep a hold of him.

"Fred! It's okay!" I gripped the front of his Quidditch robes as we heard the fight abruptly end; I glanced over my shoulder to see Madam Hooch and McGonagall dealing with the other boys.

"Get off me!" He growled and we all quickly released our grasp of his arms and shirt.

"Babe -"

His hazel eyes shot me a dark look as he breathed heavily in a vain attempt to calm himself. "HE WAS TALKING ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

"So that's a good reason to beat the living day lights out of him?"

"I'd kill him if I had the chance!" He shook his head at me as his fingers curled into tight fists. "Stay away from me!" He roughly pushed me out of his path and stalked towards the changing rooms as Angelina placed a hand upon my shoulder.

"Let him go, he just needs to cool off." We watched helplessly as Harry and George went up to the castle with an irritated McGonagall shadowing their footsteps. "I hope she's not too hard on them."

I shoved my hands into my blazer pockets, turning my face into the breeze so the tears threatening to spill dried instantly. "I'll see you in the common room later." I managed a feeble smile, strolling towards the lake hoping to shake Fred's angry face from my thoughts. It was a horrible reminder of when we broke up, and my heart ached at the memory but my thoughts suddenly cleared upon seeing a lone figure beside the black lake.

"Cho?" I quickly walked over discovering the sixth year sobbing quietly, completely lost within her depression; all my problems suddenly seemed meaningless. "Cho?" Her damp face shot to me and she vainly attempted to wipe up her tears with her shirtsleeve. "Here," I knelt on the grass beside her, pulling a handkerchief from my pocket

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I can't s-stop crying,"

"You don't need to explain it to me, I understand,"

"You're g-grandmother?" I nodded as she blew her red nose but was still beautiful in a depressing way. "D-does it s-stop hurting?"

"No," I admitted reaching for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "But eventually the pain will numb and turn into an ache, and you just sort of learn to live with that,"

"I-I miss him and H-Harry…" She shamefully hid her face within the thin material of the handkerchief.

"You can talk to me, otherwise your sadness is going to consume you and trust me, you don't want to go down that path."

"What would you know?" She snapped abruptly and then lightly shook her head. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know why I said that,"

"It's okay. You've got to get it out some way."

"Do you think about him…Cedric?" She sniffed.

"Every day." I admitted. "And we should, it's how we keep his memory alive. He was the bravest, most kind person I think I've ever met and I'm honoured that I could call him my friend."

"He really was lovely." She murmured and exhaled a long shaky breath. It would take time, but she had unwittingly taken the first step in dealing with her grief.

* * *

"Pinch me Blair," I frowned as Angelina walked into the room later that night, in some sort of a daze and quickly finished rereading my essay, placing it upon the bedside table. "I think I'm having a nightmare."

She held out her arm and I pinched the tanned skin lightly, lightly shaking my head at her. "Sorry, you're awake."

"I was afraid of that." She undid her long black braid, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Harry and the twins got life bans -"

"Life bans? From Quidditch?" She sadly nodded. "I can't imagine McGonagall doing -"

"It was Umbridge," I swore loudly. "That's how I feel. How am I meant to run a team with only four players? Why couldn't this have happened to Wood?" She moaned falling back against the bed blankets.

"How are they taking it?"

"As good as they can I guess." She rested a hand against her forehead. "Don't be too hard on Fred tomorrow; he wasn't angry at you,"

"I know, but it hurt. I haven't seen him that angry since the day he broke up with me." I mindlessly picked a piece of fluff off my bed blanket to avoid her guilty gaze.

"He never mentioned what happened; only that he saw you and Cedric together."

"He saw Cedric brush an eyelash off my face. He…he was furious, he wanted to hurt me…" I chewed on my bottom lip trying to stop the memories from resurfacing. "For a moment I thought he would,"

"He wouldn't -"

"You saw him today with Malfoy, he's capable…I don't even want to think about what he could do in that state of mind." I glanced at my friend unable to read her expression and before anything else could be said Ginny appeared, walking into the room with a faint smile.

"Fred wanted me to give you this." She held out a chocolate frog. I took the box into my hands, flicking it open to reveal the card inside but to my surprise it wasn't a famous wizard, but a moving photo of Fred and I during my first Christmas at Hogwarts. "That's a nice photo of you two," his sister commented.

"I remember that day," Angelina sat up, gazing at the photo over my shoulder. "His snowball gave me a black eye! And you two couldn't keep your eyes off each other,"

"It seems like a lifetime ago," I murmured.

"Why does he think a chocolate frog is a good apology?" Ginny questioned, my gaze rising from the photo.

"They're sort of a truce thing with us; he knows he can get into my good graces if he gives me one."

"After what happened today he should be showering you with them!" Ginny stated turning on her heel as she left the room as Angelina rose to get ready for bed.

I placed the box on the bedside table, lying on my side to stare at it until I eventually fell asleep.


	5. Dismal Christmas

**5 - Dismal Christmas**

The first few D.A. meetings were successfully held in the Room of Requirement - a magical room I'd only heard rumours of before now. When the D.A. members were inside, we could practice spells without anyone knowing, and study from the books it provided. Hermione Granger gave us fake galleons that showed the date the next meeting would be held. It was always a thrill walking the hallways to and from meetings, knowing the nasty bitch; Umbridge had no idea of what we doing.

She still took an interest in me, always enquiring about my studies and how my tutoring sessions with younger students was progressing. I was under the impression that McGonagall had spoken to her, because her unexpected visits decreased leading up to Christmas.

During the last D.A meeting before the Christmas holidays, everyone said their goodbyes but Cho and I were standing beside the board where we taped photos and articles to keep us inspired.

"He would've loved this," she murmured sadly as we stared at a photo of Cedric, a portrait taken during the Triwizard Tournament. "He would've been good at this."

"B?" I glimpsed over my shoulder to find Fred lingering, now that most of the group had left. He nervously watched me with his hands buried in his pant pockets.

"Have a good Christmas Cho." We hugged each other and then I made my way over to Fred, linking my arm with his as we walked across the room to the entrance. "Things have been so chaotic the past couple of weeks I didn't get the chance to thank you for the chocolate frog,"

"I keep messing up don't I?"

"You didn't mess up, I'm glad you're protective of your family but…" I hesitated glancing up at him as we entered the empty hallway. I found myself swept up in his hazel eyes, finding the comfort I needed but somewhere in him was that darkness I feared.

"But what?"

"It scared me, to see you so worked up like that…you were that angry when you broke up with me." I admitted quietly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassed heat as we tried to avoid that subject on a regular basis.

"I'd never hurt you B -"

"Good! Because if you did I'd leave you for good." I stated firmly, pulling away to stare at him as my message sank in. "If we're really serious about each other, we need to stop taking each other for granted and be honest!" I cupped his chin, keeping his gaze from drifting from mine. "Okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You just reminded me of my mum -"

I lightly slapped his face, rolling my eyes as he laughed. "What am I going to do with you Fred Weasley?"

He snaked his arms round my waist. "You're going to let me worship you,"

"I like the sound of that," I flirted, clutching his school tie as I brought his lips back to mine.

* * *

I was curled beneath my warm bed blankets, making a list of the homework that needed to be done during the Christmas break. As I would be sitting my N.E.W.T.s in June, I planned on spending my holidays at Hogwarts to begin the preparations. My quill paused as a snore erupted from Angelina's bed, and glanced at the clock seeing the hour was later than I thought. I carefully slid my parchment and quill onto the bedside table as the dormitory door flew open revealing the bushy haired Hermione Granger.

"Hermione?" I kicked off the bed blankets as she rushed over, kneeling on the bed so the faint candle light captured her damp gaze.

"Mr. Weasley's been hurt," I sat up straighter hearing my spine click from the abrupt action. "Harry saw…they've been sent to the headquarters -"

"Fred's gone?"

"McGonagall came to see me; she said we can catch the Knight Bus tomorrow." I combed my fingers back through my loose waves and reluctantly nodded, slightly frustrated that I wasn't informed sooner. "Oh, she told me to give you this."

I accepted the piece of parchment, carefully unfolding it to reveal my dad's writing. "It's from my dad; he'll meet us at the entrance gate after breakfast." Hermione nodded. I held the parchment up to the candle watching the flames catch, darkening the parchment until it became ash and fizzled out as my dad instructed. It was common knowledge now that Umbridge inspected the mail coming in and out of Hogwarts. "You should get some sleep Hermione."

She nodded again, slipping silently off the bed and made her way out of the dormitory. I dipped a finger into the ash pile upon the bedside table and gently swept it off, letting the remains flutter to the floor, wondering how Fred was coping.

I left Angelina a note on her bedside table, a simple note where the carefully linked words explained my sudden departure was due to my dad's desire to spend Christmas together. I hoped she would read between lines upon discovering the Weasley's were missing and not worry too much.

The Great Hall was practically empty when I walked out with my trunk; I hadn't been able to eat anything due to my nervous stomach but helped myself to a few cups of coffee while forcing polite conversation with Hermione until we could leave the castle. We descended the concrete steps, following the neatly carved path in the snow towards the entrance gates where we discover Mr. Flitch and Umbridge inspecting those leaving for the holidays.

"Dammit," I muttered catching Umbridge's eye, her eyebrow rising as she quickly scanned her trusty clipboard. I longed to use it and smack her in the head with it but focused on adjusting my scarf.

"Miss Edwards? I don't appear to have you on my list of students leaving for the holidays."

"Last minute change of plans, I have a note from Professor McGonagall." I produced the letter McGonagall had given me during breakfast, handing it to Umbridge so I could watch with some satisfaction as her bulging eyes almost popped out of her sockets. "Hermione mentioned her family was going skiing, and my dad thought it would be a nice idea to join them."

A loud bang erupted as Umbridge opened her mouth to speak. We all stared ahead to discover a large purple bus waiting outside the gates, and much to my amusement my dad hopped off, grinning as he walked towards us. I didn't fail to notice the dark circles appearing beneath his bright brown eyes, or that his normal polished appearance was somewhat lacking, despite being hidden by an oversize black jacket.

"Blair!" He smiled outstretching his arms.

"Dad!" I smiled, glancing at Umbridge as we hugged. "Professor, I believe you know my father; Vincent Wilson?"

She had a foul expression plastered upon her face, and forced a smile but my dad ignored her completely, pulling his wand from his jacket pocket to wave it at our trunks.

"Come along girls, the ski slopes await!"

I happily walked off with my dad and Hermione to board the Knight Bus. "Stupid bitch." I murmured, claiming one of the comfortable armchairs near the window. Hermione nodded in agreement, staring out the window until another loud bang filled the quiet morning and took us away from Hogwarts.

"How are things at school?"

"Horrid," I rested my head against my dad's shoulder as he occupied the seat on my other side. "She's been stalking me, asking me what I want to achieve at the Ministry and if I'm willing to give up everything for the Ministry. I'm about ready to tell her where she can stick her precious Ministry." My dad chuckled.

"Can you tell us what happened last night?" Hermione dropped her voice to a whisper, glancing around the bus that was thankfully empty on our level but we could hear voices drifting down the stairs from the upper levels.

"Not really, but Arthur is safe and sound in St. Mungo's."

"When can I join you and the others?" My dad started shaking his head which caused the morning sun, filtering through the half closed blinds to highlight the fine lines appearing round his eyes. "I'll join as soon as I graduate and then maybe you'll get some rest!"

He reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze. "You're ballsy Blair, and usually I love that about you but when it comes to risking your life, I want you as far away from danger as possible -"

"You can't lock me away!" I stated stubbornly. "I'm apart of this whether you like it or not!"

He faintly smiled and leant over to kiss my forehead. "Alright sweetheart, after graduation you're old enough to decide what you want from life."

"London!" My dad rose from his seat, Hermione and I following as the Knight Bus came to abrupt stop, the young conductor catching me in his arms as I went flying forward. "Alright there?" I nodded, stepping away bashfully to hop off the bus and onto an empty Muggle street.

The foreboding House of Black loomed above us, it's out-dated, crumbling bricks showing their true age in the morning sunlight as the three of us walked up to the door and entered over the threshold. I felt as if I had time travelled into an ancient time of nobility and wealth.

"We'll go into the kitchen and wait," my dad led us along the narrow, dark hallway. My eyes drifted towards the staircase, following it to the second level to find it dark and derelict as the rest of the house appeared to be. "Blair?" I quickly moved along the passage, entering through the only open doorway into a makeshift kitchen. "How about a cup of tea?"

Hermione nodded taking a seat at the long wooden table but I shook my head, lingering by the doorway, hoping to hear a sign that Fred was about.

"You said they were here," I glanced over my shoulder at my dad placing a black kettle pot upon the stove, igniting it with his wand.

"We only got word that Arthur was safe this morning, they're probably sleeping." The moment he turned to grab some cups from the cupboard, I slipped out into the hallway and quietly moved along to the stairs.

Distant mutterings came from the walls, obviously hidden portraits or some sort of dark artifact, either way every inch of this place was spooky and uninviting. I shadowed the wall as I stepped of the staircase, trying a couple of doors but neither one opened. I crossed the hall and tried another handle feeling it lower and click out of place, pushing it gently open enough to poke my head in. Here I discovered the two ginger twins asleep in separate beds. Entering the room, I closed the door behind me and tip toed to the nearest bed, studying the features before walking round to the other bed.

"Fred?" I gently shook the sleeping lump until he grunted and rolled onto his back waking from a peaceful slumber. "Freddy?"

"Blair?" He yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione and I just arrived…I couldn't wait, I had to see you. Are you okay?"

"Fine," he slowly sat up running his hands through his short ginger locks as I slumped upon the edge of the bed. "Harry saved dad's life, but it was scary for a moment…we didn't know what was happening…" I slipped my hand into his, causing his hazel eyes to find mine. "I'm glad you're here B."

"Me too. Can I stay awhile?" he nodded with a smirk tugging at his lips as I kicked off my shoes, and peeled off my winter jacket and scarf before climbing into bed with him. He held me close against his side, neither of us saying anything as we drifted off to sleep.


	6. In Awe

**A/N –**_ I credit Senses Fail for getting through the last three chapters of this installment. I write surprisingly a lot when I listen to them._

**6 – In Awe.**

A surge of Christmas cheer embraced the House of Black, Sirius could be heard throughout the house singing carols, and not one darken area wasn't disguised with some sort of fancy decorations. Those of us not of age, spent out free time in the living area playing games or reading when Mrs. Weasley wasn't ushering us away from the Order members that might pop round for dinner or meetings.

"Are you still determined to join the order?"

My gaze lifted from the glowing embers in the fireplace as my dad sat on the couch beside me. The Weasley's were at St. Mungo's and Sirius was seeing to his disgruntled House Elf, so me and my dad were spending Christmas Eve in the warm living area.

"Yes."

"And nothing I say will change your mind?"

I stared at my dad's handsome face, admiring the familiar nose we shared and the truthful brown eyes. "Won't it be easier to protect me if I'm with the Order?"

"Fair point," he chuckled and reached for the neatly wrapped box sitting on the table beside him. "This is an early Christmas gift,"

I carefully pulled away the paper revealing a small wooden box, our family crest carved upon the lid. I unlatched it frowning at my dad. "Vials?"

"Various potions, some for healing wounds and bites, while others can be used as weapons or for protection." He gently lifted a glass vial from the box, studying the goopy gray contents before focusing his attention on me. "I will teach you how to brew these as well. I can't stop you from joining the Order Blair, but I can teach you everything I know so you're protected,"

"Thank you." I leant over the box hugging him. He kissed my forehead, staring at me for a long moment. "What?"

"I love you. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I've done everything in my power to protect my family. You might not like my methods, but it's for the best."

"Okay, you're starting to scare me,"

He forced a feeble smile, tucking strands of brown hair behind my ears. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you…I just worry too much."

"Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?" He nodded and hugged me again.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open revealing Fred's sleeping features. I didn't mind that our warm limbs were tangled or that my nose pressed into the corner of his mouth. I knew he found comfort in presence. I heard George snoring in the bed beside us, and felt Fred's lips curve against my nose as I kissed his chin. His eyes parted to reveal the brilliant hazel colour I adored.

"Hi,"

"Hi," I shifted my face slightly, sweetly kissing his lips. "Actually, Merry Christmas," he smiled against my lips, my fingers slipping beneath his T-shirt as we snuggled together. "Do we have to get up?"

"Yeah, I've lost the feeling in my arm." I sat up releasing the arm wrapped round me all night, tugging my tank top back into place. "Do you want your present?" I nodded as he reached over the side of the bed, exposing a small velvet box. He sat up and held it out to me. "Go on,"

I took the box and flicked open the lid, discovering the locket he'd given me at the Quidditch World Cup.

"I finally got it open," he reached over, snapping the ancient locket open to reveal a photograph of my grandmother.

"How did you…?"

"I copied it from the photo you stashed in the book you're always pretending to read." He tucked stray strands of brown hair behind my ear, stopping them from falling over my blushing face.

"Thank you so much," I whispered placing the necklace over my head; the cold silver graced my warm flesh but it felt comfortable. "This means…everything to me Fred,"

A tear rolled effortlessly down my face, my heart jolting as his fingers wiped them away. Our gazes locked and my lungs struggled to function beneath his intense stare that revealed the love we shared for each other. His hand cupped my cheek as he spoke, "I know."

My damp lashes fluttered as I leant forward, pressing my lips softly into his as my hands grasped the thin material of his T-shirt. His hand slid to the back of my neck, commanding my movements as he returned my kiss. I straddled his lap, curling my arms round his neck as our lips parted, a tiny moan escaping my throat as his hand untangled from my loose brown waves.

"You drive me crazy," I murmured making him smirk as his hands slipped beneath my tank top, sliding up my bare back as we kissed again.

"I think I might vomit." George grumbled from the opposite bed, and we reluctantly separated. "Can't you two get your own room?"

"That thought had crossed my mind." Fred retorted as I slipped off the bed, pulling on my robe. "And where are you off to missy?"

"My room, where your present is –"

He hopped off the bed, clapping his hands together. "Brilliant! Let's go!"

"It's not what you think it is," I rolled my eyes as he wrapped his arms round me from behind, kissing my neck.

"It's never what I think it is," we staggered from the bedroom, crossing the hall to enter the bedroom I stared with Hermione and Ginny – both girls were awake and opening their presents.

"Merry Christmas!" They chimed as Fred released me from his grasp so I could sort through the small pile of gifts sitting upon my neatly made bed.

"Don't be mad babe, but this is a joint gift," I held out an envelope to him. "Me, Angie, and my dad all pitched in for it." He ripped open the envelope, his hazel eyes glancing between me and the season tickets for the Chudley Cannons. "I know you never get to see them play, so I th –" He grabbed my face and kissed me.

"I'm going to show George!" He beamed racing out of the bedroom as I lightly shook my head.

"You're welcome!"

"Come on Blair, open your gifts." Ginny smiled as I reached for the nearest parcel.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley created a fantastic spread for Christmas lunch, the smells of turkey and pudding wafting throughout the house as were the sounds of us singing carols. I lit the candles on the Christmas tree while Ginny and Hermione tested a couple of the crackers, the small explosions erupting through Sirius' bellowing singing voice.

"How about a dance with your old man?" I set my wand down, taking my dad's hand so we could dance to the merry tune. We soon parted; I pulled Fred up from the couch while my dad took Ginny's hand, spinning her round.

"I watched you and George dance at the Yule Ball," Fred murmured clutching a hand as my arm slid round his neck.

"Who do you think taught me to dance?"

"You looked beautiful that night,"

"Only that night?" I teased and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Don't torment yourself babe, things worked out for the best in the end."

"I don't know how," he lightly shook his head and then smiled. "I guess I'm just lucky,"

"Or I just have really low standards." I playfully pushed him away as Mrs. Weasley announced lunch; our extended family coming together round the table was a sight I hoped would happen regularly in the years to come.


	7. New Year Misery

**7 – New Year Misery.**

The Christmas cheer instantly faded the moment we returned to Hogwarts, and classes began again with the Professors eager to place as much stress upon our shoulders as possible. Angelina and I spent most of our nights in the common room, shifting through the homework leaving both of us on edge – arguments easily broke out with anyone that tried to interrupt a seventh year studying, but it didn't stop Fred and George from continuing to sell their joke merchandise.

I entered the common room after a particularly brutal Defence Against the Dark Arts class, dropping my bag unceremoniously upon the table making Fred and George raise their eyebrows at me as the force caused their Skiving Snackboxes to rattle. I exhaled a long breath, releasing my anger as George reached for the piece of parchment sticking out of my bag.

"You alright B?" Fred asked, cautiously packing the snackboxes away as I loosened my tie.

I grinded my teeth as I spoke, "No."

"Oh dear," George muttered glancing at my marked essay. "When did you start failing Umbridge's class?"

"I'm not failing!" I blew out another long angered breath. "It's that wicked bitch! I had a Harry moment," I lightly shook my head. "I lost my temper when she said there would be no practical exam – she said the Ministry would disapprove of my attitude, so I told her where she could stick her precious Ministry!"

"Please tell me you didn't,"

"That's brilliant!" George laughed but stopped feeling Fred's glare upon him. "I mean…that's terrible."

"What were you thinking Blair? You could've ruined your chances getting the internship!"

"I know Fred, McGonagall's just been chewing my ear off about it." I folded my arms across my chest. "I've got detention with Umbridge tonight; I'll be an absolute peach for her."

"You better," Fred warned. "Don't go throwing away your dreams for her, she's not worth it!"

I bent down and kissed his cheek. "Good behaviour lessons from a serial prankster…never thought I'd see the day it happened. I'll see you later; I've got a pile of essays to write." I picked up my shoulder bag, heading for the nearest empty table so I could cover the wooden surface with my textbooks and parchments.

* * *

I sat gingerly on the edge of the pink cushioned chair as Umbridge's toad like face erupted into a pleasant grin.

"I hope after this evening's punishment, you'll think twice before challenging me Miss. Wilson," she placed a spoonful of sugar in her tea and stirred it. "I am the authority figure here. I stand between you being a common Muggle or an outstanding Ministry official."

"I understand that Professor, and I'm sorry for speaking out of turn today."

She continued to smile, nodding her head towards the table beside us. "You will be writing lines for me this evening," I rose from the chair, and took my place behind the desk, swallowing hard as I stared at the sharp end of the single quill before me. There were rumours of what happened to students during her detentions, nothing of course could be proven as those same students refused to speak about the evenings spent alone with her.

"What will I be writing?"

"Students must not speak out of turn."

My gaze lifted from where the lamp light reflected off the quill tip to Umbridge. "There's no ink,"

"You won't need any. You may begin, and I'll let you know when the message has _sunk_ in enough."

I picked up the quill, pressing the tip against the fresh piece of parchment and began writing. A stinging sensation appeared upon my left hand, my brown eyes glanced at the pale flesh as it began to turn red. I kept writing until a strangled hiss escaped my lips. The first sentence etched into my skin causing my eyelids to fill with water.

"Do you wish to say something Miss. Wilson?"

I shook my head, chewing on my bottom lip until I thought my teeth would burst through the skin. I repeated each line, my ragged breath the only sound in the office until Umbridge finally cleared her throat. She inspected my hand with a satisfied smile and dismissed me.

I left the office cradling my bleeding hand, the torch light exposing the open wound that would eventually turn into a scar. I automatically walked to the Gryffindor common room, my pace slowing when I ran into Harry Potter.

"Harry?"

He too appeared consumed by his thoughts, jumping as I spoke to him. "Oh, hi Blair."

"What are you doing out so late?"

"Remedial Potions," he muttered bitterly. "What about you?"

"Ah, I had detention with Umbridge." His green eyes instantly went to my hand. "I can't believe you've been through it more than once,"

"I can't help myself. Are you going to tell Fred?"

"I might give it a couple of days." I adjusted my shoulder bag, "I'm sure you hear this all the time Harry, but you're the bravest person I know." He scuffed his shoes against the concrete as we walked slowly along the vacant corridor. "You might not believe in yourself, but the D.A. does, and because of you we have hope…Umbridge can't take that away from us."

"She's trying,"

"She is," I nodded. "But as long as we stick together we'll outlast her,"

We stopped before the portrait, neither of us speaking for a long moment. "Do you believe that Blair?"

"I have too." I glanced at the portrait of the pink lady as she rolled her eyes at us. "Filibusters." She swung open and we entered the near empty common room.

"Blair?" I glimpsed over my shoulder at Harry. "Essence of Murtlap helps with the pain."

"Thanks, goodnight." He made his way to the corner where his friends sat, and I went up to my dorm room, dropping my bag to grab a vial from the potions box my dad gifted me at Christmas. I closed the curtains round my bed, sitting quietly as I relaxed my hand in the bowl of Murtlap.

* * *

The attempt to hide my injured hand lasted three days. Angelina spied it during breakfast but because she was stressed with Quidditch and homework, she burst into tears. It took me until second period to console her, and by then Fred discovered what an Umbridge detention truly meant – he was positively enraged. He sat at the Gryffindor table during lunch, staring darkly at the teachers table while carving his knife into the wooden table.

I took my frustrations out during the next D.A. meeting where we learnt Shield Charms. I accidently hexed Angelina a couple of times before she figured out how to conure the charm and we left the room in high spirits.

We should've known it couldn't last. Our downfall came during a weekend when the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff ended with the yellow and black beating us by ten points. Angelina locked herself in the Captain's quarters and refused to come out, no matter how much I bribed or threatened her. The Slytherin's happily indulged our misery, as they led in the Cup standings. I felt the need to send a hex or two in their direction but I'd glance at my scarred hand and think better of it.

"We can still win can't we?" I lounged in an armchair later that night near Hermione and Harry, while the twins sat on the couch working out the points separating the houses.

"It would take a miracle." George rubbed his neck as Fred moved restlessly towards the window, staring out over the darken grounds.

"You know, Quidditch was about the only thing in this place worth staying for," he glanced sideways at me. "Except you of course,"

"Of course." I chuckled as Hermione cast him a stern look.

"You've got exams!"

"We're not fussed about NEWT's," I glanced at Hermione who couldn't seem to understand the concept of someone not wanting to do exams, and then back at Fred. I knew his desire to succeed was strong, and believed his brilliance would get him there one day. "The Snackboxes are ready to roll."

"I think we should go to bed, we've got another meeting tomorrow night." I nodded my head at Harry. "What's the plan?"

"I was thinking we could start trying Patronus'."

"Great." I rose from the armchair, grabbing Fred's hand as I walked by. "Bedtime babe,"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." He muttered letting me lead him towards the stairs.


	8. Hope, Love and Uncertainty

**8 ****–**** Hope, Love and Uncertainty.**

"RUN!" Harry shouted.

The members of the D.A. scrambled for the exit, sprinting along the corridors. We parted at different staircases, some heading for the library and others for abandoned classrooms. I lost Angelina in the mad dash, but Fred gripped my hand as we descended a staircase. He pulled me through the first unlocked door he gained access to and closed it behind us.

"How did she find out?" I puffed.

"Someone talked!" He snapped kicking the nearest wooden chair as I stared around the disused classroom for another escape but it had only one exit.

I walked over to the door, listening for movement on the other side and heard distant voices. "I think someone's coming," I spun round. "Take your jumper off!"

"What?" I undid my tie dropping it upon the dusty floor, and flicked open the first couple of buttons of my blouse to reveal my bra. "Blair, I don't think now is the time –"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Which punishment do you think will be worse? Snogging or the D.A.?" He thought about it for a second before pulling off his grey jumper, tossing it aside as a smirk tugged at my lips. "Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all,"

I reached for his red and gold striped tie, wrapping my hand with it so he stumbled towards me. He chuckled as we kissed, my fingers undoing the knot and letting the material slide from my hand. The dim lighting from the only window created a romantic backdrop, my hands slid over his clothed chest to gently pop open the buttons of his shirt. He grabbed my waist, lifting me to sit me on the wooden desk and standing between my parted legs.

"I love you in this skirt," he muttered against my lips, as my fingers danced over his bare chest feeling him shudder.

"I hate the uniform,"

"You don't see how it moves when you walk," his lips caressed my jaw, lowering to my neck and making me sigh in delight.

"Pervert."

The door abruptly flew open. I peered over Fred's shoulder as a couple of Slytherin seventh years entered the classroom. They glanced at each other and then at us.

"What are you two doing?"

"What does it bloody look like?" Fred turned to glare at the burly blokes. "Now piss off!"

"We're looking for a secret meeting –"

"We're looking for Harry Potter –"

"Does it bloody look like he's here?" The two dimwits glanced at each other again and then walked out, closing the door behind them. "Idiots." He muttered, lightly shaking his head as he faced me. "How did they get into Hogwarts?"

I shrugged sliding off the desk. "Let's get out of here while we can,"

"We still might run into Umbridge…we should wait it out," his arms slid round my waist, a playful smirk tugging at his lips and making my lust for him bubble within my stomach.

"You mean make out right?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." He held me tightly against his chest as our lips met.

-x-

Angelina and I stood in the entrance hall watching the caretaker hang another Ministry decree on the already crowded wall. We didn't need to read the fine print to know what it said, as it was common knowledge Dumbledore left the night before in a blaze of glory and Umbridge finally became headmistress of Hogwarts.

The D.A. disbanded, as a Hufflepuff girl spilled our secret to Umbridge and as a result of her betrayal a nasty set of boils erupted upon her face to spell out the word sneak.

"This is wrong," Angelina lightly shook her head, adjusting her book bag as I folded my arms across my chest. "But she finally got what she wanted."

I nodded sadly in agreement, "I dread to think of what she'll do to the place,"

"Nothing good comes to mind. She'll probably have us bowing to Fudge's image come dinnertime."

I jumped as an arm wrapped round my shoulders.

"It looks like this is our cue," I raised an eyebrow at Fred while George practically bounced on the spot, unable to hide his delight.

"Now that Dumbledore is gone we can have a little fun,"

"This coming from the bloke who lectured me about losing my temper with her,"

"Our future is set."

"I'd suggest you head to breakfast B," George remarked and I shook my head, knowing Umbridge would love an excuse to expel some Gryffindor students.

"What are you planning?" Angelina questioned.

"The less you girls know the better." Fred kissed my cheek, before strolling off with George.

"I think he has a point," Angelina stated. "Let's go to breakfast B, we really don't want to get on Umbridge's bad side now."

I reluctantly followed her into the Great Hall, taking our usual seats at the Gryffindor table, all the while casting suspicious glances at the entrance.

"I have a bad feeling." I sipped from my coffee cup while Angelina finished off her piece of toast.

"They're not stupid enough to get caught,"

"They weren't while Dumbledore was Headmaster." I reached for my shoulder bag as an explosion erupted outside the Great Hall, making all the breakfast items on the table rattle.

The room went deadly quiet for a few seconds before the mad rush of a student stampede raced towards the doors. Angelina and I were a part of the group, running into the entrance hall to watch a series of fireworks litter the skyline.

"Merlin's beard." Angelina muttered watching a blazingly coloured Catherine Wheel chase the caretaker along the hallway. "Those Weasley twins sure know how to entertain."

The crowd applauded the display, pointing and laughing as the fireworks consumed the castle, magically multiplying whenever they were inferred with. I searched the crowd for the twins but couldn't see them anyway and silently prayed they were hiding out, because Umbridge came screaming down the marble staircase. The crowd parted to morning classes with light hearts, a strange sense that this event wasn't completely over yet.

-x-

"Blair!" I looked up from my revision notes as Cho rushed to my table, lowering her voice to a whispered as the librarian; Madam Prince waltzed past with a raised eyebrow. The pretty Asian appeared to be on the verge of a panic attack, taking a huge breath in before blurting out what she needed to say, "Umbridge has them!"

"Who?"

"Fred and George! They're outside the Great Hall!"

I shoved my things into my bag, listening to the parchments crush together as I followed her from the library. The two us descended the staircases at great speed until we reached the entrance hall where a crowd formed, and in the middle stood Fred and George staring defiantly at Umbridge.

I pushed my way to the edge of the crowd, finding Angelina watching quietly. "What happened?"

"They turned a corridor into a swamp," she whispered not tearing her brown eyes away from Umbridge. "Malfoy and his goons caught them."

"Dammit." I caught Fred's gaze and he curtly shook his head, folding his arms across his chest as he focused his attention on Umbridge.

"You two," she gazed at the twins with livid distain. It had taken her a couple of days to get rid of their fireworks, and none of the Professors made an effort to help much to the student's amusement. We were defiantly loyal to Dumbledore. "Are about to learn what happens to wrong doers in my school."

"You know what? I don't think we are." Fred turned to his brother, the two of them sharing a wicked smile. "George, I think we've out grown full-time education,"

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself,"

My heart plummeted and Angelina reached for my arm, stopping me as I motioned to get involved. I would've thrown caution to the wind, risked losing my internship at the Ministry if it meant keeping the twins from doing something stupid.

"Time to test our talents in the real world,"

"Definitely." They pulled out their wands and raised them in the air. "_Accio broom_!"

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said nodding his head at Umbridge as he caught his broom and hopped onto it, his twin mirroring his actions.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch." George added with a grin.

Fred stared round at the crowd, a sense of excitement around his hazel eyes. "Come visit us at ninety three Diagon Alley - Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, our new premises!" He winked at me and Angelina's grip of my arm tightened.

"They know what they're doing." She hissed.

The twins kicked off the ground, shooting up into the air, wheeling about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out the open front doors and into the sunset.

"Those Weasley twins sure know how to make an exit!" Someone remarked as I watched some of the students run to watch the twins disappear.

"Don't be upset Blair, there's only a few weeks left until we graduate. You'll see Fred soon enough,"

"I know," I murmured glancing over at Umbridge as she lost her patience completely, yelling at the caretaker. "It just happened so fast." I forced a smile as we walked into the Great Hall.

One thing was for sure, students would be talking about the Weasley's escape for years to come.

-x-

(June 1996)

I lingered by the window, with my back to the inviting summer weather and the delighted voices floating around the grounds. A state of mourning consumed me as I studied the room that had become my home over the past three years. In that short amount of time my life changed, I grew into the woman I never thought I'd become.

My fingers hastily graced my damp cheeks as Angelina entered from the bathroom, throwing the last of her things into her trunk. She smiled at me, still riding the high of Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup, thanks to Ron's new found courage.

"I'm going to miss this place," she pulled on a denim jacket over her tank top.

"Me too," I closed the lid of my trunk, securing the straps. "What do you think lies outside these walls?"

"Danger, uncertainty," I reached for my shoulder bag sitting on the bed nodding my head in agreement. "But there's also hope and love. No matter what happens Blair, we'll always face it together."

I walked over feeling my maxi dress sway around my ankles; I draped an arm round her shoulder. "I'm glad to have met you Angie; it's sure been one hellva ride." She reached for her bag, allowing me to lead her from the dormitory.

We entered the common room, listening to the excited buzz of conversation but before leaving for good we paused by the couch in front of the fireplace. The red squashy couch I considered an old friend during the ups and downs of my life in Gryffindor Tower.

"I sat here my very first night," I ran my fingertips over the red material recalling the nerves twisting my stomach, not knowing what to make of this strange new world. "I thought I had strayed into a dream,"

"Was it a good dream?"

My lips curved remembering the good times, including my first Christmas when I unwittingly fell in love with Fred, and the late nights studying, or gossiping with Angelina. "For the most part it was wonderful, but I think I'm ready for the next adventure."

We linked arms strolling towards the portrait hole, but didn't dare look back as we left knowing those memories would stay with us forever. This day was about celebrating our final moments of being teenagers, where we didn't have to worry about You-know-who or the coming war, Umbridge got kicked out of the school and Dumbledore was rightfully reinstated as Headmaster. Exam results were due to arrive in the next week so we would just relax in the sun and spend the train ride home making plans.

It wasn't until we walked through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten that we fully realised our Hogwarts years were over. I let Angelina walk ahead to greet her parents, and glimpsed over my shoulder at the seemingly normal brick wall that changed my life. I carefully reached into my shoulder bag, retrieving my camera and outstretched my arms to take a photo. This would be the last photo in the album, the pages full of memories I would treasure.

"Blair?" I flashed a watery smile as my dad walked over. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

I nodded embracing him tightly.


	9. Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

**A/N - **_This is the beginning of Part Four but I decided to merge it with three, as I don't know how many chapters there are gonna be yet. So thank you to the last couple of reviewers...if you hadn't reviewed, I wouldn't be posting this._

**9 – Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart.**

(September 1996)

The cold autumn rain pounded against the stain-glasses windows while I sat silently in the wooden pew positioned before the polished casket draped with white roses. The priest's monotone voice washed over me, his prayers unable to console my broken heart.

I didn't recall the blur of moments and emotions from the past week as I felt myself still lingering in the morning when Arthur Weasley apparated into my dad's apartment. I remembered the grim look plastered upon his face, and the damp tears forming at the corners of his hazel eyes as he told me Death Eaters murdered my dad during a mission to collect Intel for the Order. The glass I'd been cleaning, slipped from my grasp shattering against the tiled floor the same time my knees gave out beneath me, Arthur catching me in his arms before I reached the floor.

When I opened my eyes, the memory faded and the large gathering of mourners rose from the pews, collecting their jackets and umbrellas. Six men in black wizard robes stood beside the casket, pointing their wands at it so it floated in the air.

My hands ran over the simple, long-sleeved black dress I wore, smoothing out the wrinkles I failed to iron out the day before. I tugged on my dark green tweed jacket, slipping the big round buttons through the holes, glancing at Fred who watched me vigilantly. He extended his hand and I slipped my hand into his, letting his long fingers lock through mine as we followed the casket from the church. My dad clearly stated in his will that he wanted to be buried with his parents, on the outskirts of the farming village where he grew up, and everything he owned should be passed onto me. I would've traded all his belongings just to have one more hour with him.

The mourners surrounded the neatly dug hole, as the rain continued to fall in thick drops, splashing dirt upon my shoes and soaking my loose honey coloured waves. I swallowed the lump of emotion forming in my throat, feeling the need to protest that this wonderful man shouldn't be abandoned in some hole for eternity. I looked up from the earthy hole catching Angelina's gaze as she stood opposite me with her parents. She gently pressed a tissue to the corner of her brown eyes, while the other hand held an umbrella over her black waves delicately framing her face. She flashed me a feeble smile as the priest spoke.

"Rest in peace Vincent Wilson, you will be greatly missed." The priest nodded and the six men raised their wands; lifting the casket over the hole and slowly lowered it.

A strangled sob broke through my defenses, escaping my lips as Fred broke his grip of my hand and wrapped an arm round my shoulder, allowing me to bury my wet face into his jacket as I allowed myself to finally grieve.

-x-

The Weasley's held a private gathering at the Burrow, where Order members could tell stories about my dad over a generous homemade meal. I abandoned the storytelling early on, in favour of hiding out in Arthur's shed, finding comfort in his collection of Muggle items. I perched myself on a stool in the corner, studying the range of plugs on the table before me until I heard the door open and close, heavy footsteps walking towards me and revealing Fred with two cups.

"I thought you could use a cup of tea," he extended a cup but I shook my head. "How about Firewhiskey then?" My lips twitched as I accepted the second cup, sipping the burning liquid as he set the tea on the table. "Angie had to leave, she's got practice in the morning, but she said she'd come round afterwards," I nodded. "You must think my dad is a nut with all this Muggle stuff,"

"No," I drained the cup, swallowing hard. "I was thinking I'd give him my dad's collection of Muggle medical tools."

"He'd get a kick out of that." I stared down into the empty cup as my vision blurred. "B? You alright?"

"The morning my dad left, he came into my room to say goodbye…he kissed my head and told me to have a nice day at work." I looked up feeling the tears continue to stream down my face as I set the empty cup on the table. "He didn't deserve this! Why him?"

"I don't know," he shrugged plucking the handkerchief from his pant pocket.

"And here he was, worried about something happening to me when I joined the Order." I mopped up my face.

"Speaking of the Order, I want you to take a step back for a while –"

"Fred! I need to find that Death Eater prick and –"

"And what Blair?" Fred questioned sharply. "Do you think killing them will help your grief?"

"No, but it's a bloody good place to start!" I snapped hopping off the stool. "I want to see the life leave their eyes! Watch them take their last breath, and know they'll never hurt anyone else!"

"Blair," our argument was interrupted by a calm voice and Arthur appeared from behind a shelf. "Fred's right, killing one Death Eater won't stop or help what we're trying to do." I glanced between the two Weasley men, studying the familiar features they shared but Fred had his mother's fiery temper rather than his father's gentle patience. "You know your dad wouldn't want you to do something stupid –"

"You don't know a damn thing!" I pushed my way pass them both, emerging out of the shed to find Molly walking across the garden towards me.

I swiftly turned my angered steps in a different direction, disappearing into the long swamp grasses where I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron finding it practically empty, but Tom the old innkeeper flashed me a toothless grin and I took a seat at the bar, my puffy gaze expressing more than words could because he placed a glass of Firewhiskey before me and left the bottle.

I found comfort in the warmth of the liquor and the shadows of the pub, no one questioned me or expected anything from me, and I could just drink myself into a numb state and drown in grief. Nothing mattered anymore, not the stupid war or the Order – the world could burn around me and I wouldn't care unless my dad walked through the smouldering remains towards me, and that wouldn't happen. He was dead and buried. Just like my grandmother.

My charm bracelet clinked against the whiskey bottle as I clumsily tried to pour myself another drink, spilling the dark liquid over the bar. "Dammit!"

"I think you've had enough,"

I swiftly turned to the stern voice, the Scottish accent capturing a memory from my past. "Oliver?"

The handsome, yet Quidditch obsessed Oliver Wood stood beside me, looking every bit like the Quidditch Star the gossip magazines claimed him to be. "Let me take you home Blair,"

"No!" I shook my head, shaking off his grip as he reached for my elbow. "I'm fine here!"

He ignored me, effortlessly helping my drunken figure off the stool and secured an arm round my waist as we walked over to the fireplace. The green flames of Floo powder danced around me, my hands clinging to Oliver's jacket as we zoomed pass other fireplaces until Oliver abruptly stepped out into a small apartment.

"You can stay here," I released his jacket allowing him to step away from me. My tawny eyes studied the unmade double bed to my right, and the unused kitchen to my left realizing it was a bachelor pad. "I'll send an owl to the Burrow; I'm assuming you and Fred are still together."

"We are, so don't sound so bloody surprised." I muttered frowning at the buttons on my tweed jacket, failing to undo them.

"I heard you two broke up," he marched back towards me, lightly brushing my hands away so he could slide the buttons through their holes, slipping the heavy material off my shoulders and tossed it at one of the two brown leather armchairs placed before the fireplace.

I glanced up at him through my lashes. "You heard wrong."

"I guess it was a fool's hope." He murmured gently rubbing my arms, bringing warmth to my numb skin and urging my body to lean into his. "You're still beautiful." He lightly brushed his index finger beneath my chin, forcing it to rise so our lips could meet.

He kissed me softly, savoring the moment until I sobered up enough to shove him away. I turned my back on him running my hands through my damp hair. "I should go. This is wrong."

"No, I want this…I want you." He admitted embracing me from behind.

"We haven't spoken in two years!"

"But I've thought of you every day of those two years," he carefully turned me round, his brown eyes boring into mine as he delicately cupped my face within his hands. "I took you for granted, and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Why are you saying this?" I lightly pushed his hands away, backing away from him.

"I haven't had the chance –"

"My dad was killed by Death Eaters and I just buried his body today! I don't need this shit right now Oliver!" I snapped ignoring the tears rebuilding at the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's bad timing."

"Y'think?" I slumped into one of the armchairs, heaving a sigh as the numbing effect of alcohol faded. "Besides, you could've written to me or actually paid attention to me when we dated." I added sourly as he walked over and sat beside me.

"Turns out I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"You don't want me Oliver; I'm a mess right now." I glanced at him as he placed his hand within mine. "If another person tells me everything's going to be fine or that I'll get over this…I swear I'll start throwing punches."

"You should save that anger for whoever killed your dad," he remarked giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day."


	10. And Love Said No

**A/N – **_Thoughts and comments always welcomed. I'd be curious to find out whether you think Fred should die during the Battle of Hogwarts or not._

**10 – And Love Said No.**

I returned to the Burrow the next night when the stars began twinkling above me, my shoes were ruined from stomping around in the swamp water the day before, and a light pounding surfaced by my right temple – a nasty side effect of the Firewhiskey, not to mention the nausea that had plague me the moment I woke up.

I entered the quiet house pulling off my jacket, hanging it on the stand as voices floated from the living room. I approached cautiously hearing my name part Fred's lips in a frustrated tone.

"…I love Blair, but I don't know how to help her,"

"She buried her dad yesterday; you have to give her some time to grieve."

"What if she runs off again? Or goes after the Death Eaters? She's so bloody stubborn." He sighed and I made my presence known, discovering Fred pacing in front of the fireplace while his parents watched on unable to console their son.

"It's a nasty trait from my mum's side of the family."

Molly hopped out of her armchair, rushing over to fuss. I loved that most about her; she embraced me like only a mother could.

"You're freezing dear," she cupped my face in her hands, the firelight emphasizing the wrinkles rapidly setting in around her eyes as she worried more about her family than herself these days. "How about a hot cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely." She went into the kitchen as I fiddled with my charm bracelet, looking over at Arthur. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I know you're just looking out for me."

"It's quite alright Blair," Arthur smiled as I caught Fred's eye.

He folded his arms across his chest, facing the fireplace to stare into the flames that highlighted the anger he wished to express towards me. I knew what played on his mind and I wouldn't be the one to bring it up first.

"If you stayed quiet I wouldn't worried, at least if you shout a bit you're getting it in the open." Arthur added.

"There you go dear, drink that down." Molly placed a warm cup in my hands, and then glanced at her husband. "I think it's time for bed Arthur,"

He nodded in agreement and the two of them made for the stairs leaving Fred and I alone. I sipped the tea, feeling the liquid coat my throat and instantly warm my insides.

"So you stayed at Oliver's?" Fred's tone shook slightly as his hazel eyes narrowed at me.

"That's right."

"Is there anything I should know?"

"You're a jealous git." I retorted sarcastically, bored of the same dance of jealousy but I refused to follow the steps this time, no matter what he thought or said. "I wanted to get drunk and Oliver stopped me."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't give a damn what you believe!"

"Is that right?" I nodded and he slammed his hands violently against the fireplace mantelpiece causing me to grip the tea cup. "Dammit Blair! I only want to help you, but you keep pushing me away! What the hell am I meant to do?"

"Take the hint." I finished my tea and walked into the kitchen to place the cup on the bench, and made for the stairs only for Fred to grab my arm.

"Blair –"

"If you don't want to lose that arm, I'd suggest you let me go."

His long slender fingers released my arm and I climbed the stairs without looking back over my shoulder at him.

-x-

With the others already at Hogwarts, I continued to use Ginny's room but couldn't switch my brain off and as a result, sleep evaded me. I lounged on the worn couch beneath the window, reading by candle light in my pajamas and Weasley jumper. When the first rays of dawn sunlight began streaming through the thin curtains, a sharp knock on the door disturbed my peace and I watched as Fred entered.

"Did you sleep?" He spoke through a yawn, ruffling up his already messy ginger hair.

"Not really,"

His bare feet scuffed against the carpet as he walked over and sat down, lifting the book in my grasp so he could discover the title as I combed my honey coloured waves over a shoulder. "Jane Austin again?"

"It's a comfort."

"I'm sorry about last night,"

"No you're not." I stated causing his forehead to furrow in confusion as I closed the book running my fingers over the well-read cover. "I just buried my dad; do you honestly think having sex was on my to-do list?" He opened his mouth and I shook my head. "No, don't speak. I'm sick and tired of you jumping to conclusions! I shouldn't have to prove my feelings for you!"

"Blair –"

I rose from the couch, tossing the book at the neatly made bed. "I can't breathe Fred, not with you around me." I made the mistake of looking at him as my words sunk in, his jaw clenched and his watery hazel eyes drifted away from mine. "I need some space to sort my head out."

"Fine! Leave then, see if I bloody care!" He snapped jumping up from the couch and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Git."

I grabbed my suitcase from the wardrobe, and quickly changed into some fresh clothes before chucking the rest of my belongings into the suitcase. I zipped up the case and left the bedroom, skipping down the stairs and off the last step to find Molly and Arthur having a quiet breakfast together. They glanced between me and my suitcase, as I offered them a feeble smile.

"Morning,"

"Are you going somewhere dear?"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly walking pass them to set my suitcase by the door, and pulled on my jacket. "I'm going to stay with Angie for a bit,"

"What about Fred?" Arthur asked cautiously causing my cheeks to heat up.

"I need some time alone."

Molly walked over and wrapped her arms round me in a warm hug, not questioning my feelings. "You take all the time you need dear, we'll be here if you need us." I returned her embrace tightly.

"I know, thank you for everything."

"Are you sure you don't want some breakfast before you go?"

I shook my head as we parted and she opened the back door. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door, following the worn path away from the Burrow to a space where I could apparate to freedom.

I appeared almost instantly before a door I'd been unwittingly thinking about, I raised my hand and nervously knocked. I only waited a few moments before the door opened revealing Oliver dressed smartly in his Quidditch training robes. He lowered the piece of toast from his mouth, swallowing hard.

"Blair? What are you doing here?"

"I planned to go to Angie's, but ended up here. You're the only one that makes sense to me right now." I admitted gripping the suitcase handle tightly as he opened the door wider and nodded his head.

"You better come in then." I chewed on my bottom lip and entered the apartment, hearing him close the door behind me. "Do you want a coffee?"

"That would be nice." I left my suitcase beside the door, following him to the kitchen where he grabbed me a cup of coffee.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

I grasped the warm cup with both hands, inhaling the calming scent of coffee before glancing across the breakfast bar at Oliver as he leaned casually against the counter edge. "There's not much to talk about, too much kindness can kill y'know,"

"What about Fred?" His brown eyes followed as a hand unintentionally went to grasp the locket but my fingers found my neck bare so I awkwardly adjusted the collar of my white blouse.

"I told him I needed space…I felt smothered," I set the cup on the counter, my heart pounding loudly in my ear as I gasped for a breath of air. "He's always around, watching me and wrapping me in cotton wool in case I finally break! I just couldn't take it anymore!"

I hung my head shamefully and Oliver walked round the breakfast bar, effortlessly taking me into his arms.

"You can stay as long as you need." He murmured.

"Thank you." I mumbled into his neck, clinging to his warmth for as long as I possibly could before he pulled away.

"I've got practice this morning, but I should be back after lunch."

I nodded as he grabbed his things and left. I glanced around the quiet apartment and sighed, hoping I was doing the right thing.


	11. Confronting Fears

**11 – Confronting Fears.**

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. My tawny coloured eyes darted around the darken room, listening to the rain pounding against the windows mixing with Oliver's soft snores from where he slept on the camp bed he'd conjured on the opposite side of the room.

I'd spent the past three weeks living within the small confines of Oliver's apartment. After the first week I returned to my job at the Ministry of Magic, where I worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, with the International Magical Office of Law. I enjoyed working under my boss; Angelina's mum Valerie, having learnt a lot about the Ministry from her during my summer internship. She'd been keen to see me stay on bereavement leave but soon realized I needed something to keep my mind occupied.

I exhaled a long breath, kicking off the blankets and slipped out of the bed, rubbing my bare arms to make the goose-bumps disappear as I lingered beside the window. The street was quiet, the large lamps flickering as the storm played out – a warning sign that winter was rapidly approaching and You-Know-Who's clutches of the Wizarding World were tightening.

"Blair?" I heard the camp bed squeak as Oliver got up, his bare feet echoing off the wooden floorboards as he came to my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." I shivered as a muscular arm slid round my waist, his body heat easily warming me but it didn't feel right.

"What was it about?"

I removed myself from his grasp, walking back to the bed and slumped upon the tangled blankets. Oliver followed, flicking on one of the bedside lamps. His brown hair was tussled, as if he'd just finished playing a game of Quidditch and reminding me why I'd been attracted to him in the first place. But when the longwinded Quidditch lectures started I realized he hadn't really changed.

"Fred and I did break up," I glanced at him as his eyebrows rose. "It was during sixth year, he was jealous of my friendship with Cedric Diggory…and Angelina secretly had a crush on Fred,"

"Angelina?"

I nodded my fingers gracing my stomach before tugging the ends of my black satin boxers. "She told Fred that Cedric and I were having an affair. Fred threw a fit and broke up with me…" my eyes watered at the memory. "That afternoon he was kissing Angelina in the common room. It completely shattered me, even though I hadn't done anything. I'll never forget the hatred in his eyes..."

My fingers hastily ran beneath my eyes, catching the first few handfuls of tears that fell.

"You two got back together though?"

"Yeah…eventually. The night Cedric was murdered, my dad asked Fred to look after me, and he stayed at my side all night, just holding me while I cried and even when I stopped crying he didn't go anywhere." I abruptly rose from the bed touching my bare neck as my actions hit me like a freight train. "I shouldn't be here,"

"Blair –"

I shook my head facing Oliver, knowing that he wanted a fairytale ending with me, but he wasn't my Prince Charming. No matter what happened between me and Fred, my heart would always belong to him.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I need to go." I walked round to the other side of the bed where my suitcase sat on the floor and kicked the top open, pulling out a pair of jeans.

"It's the middle of the night, you can't just leave Blair!"

"I have to!"

He rushed to my side, reaching for my elbow as I did up my jeans. He forcibly made me face him. "This is madness! Wait until the morning at least,"

"Fine," I reluctantly sighed. "I'll wait until the morning, but then I'm going to my dad's. I need to sort out his things –"

"You don't need to rush things Blair," he grasped both of my arms, lightly shaking me as if to make me see sense. But my mind was clear for the first time in weeks.

"Oliver, the only way I'm gonna get through this is to face it. I walked away from the people that care about me the most…there's a war going on and we need to stick together."

"What about me?" He asked quietly.

"There can't be anything more than friendship between us. I love Fred."

He released my arms, awkwardly running a hand back through his hair. "Right…ah, you should try and get some sleep. I should too; I've got practice in the morning."

He walked back to the camp bed as I pulled off my jeans. I climbed onto the bed, reaching over to flick off the lamp and laid beneath the covers, listening to the musical hum of the rain bat against the window glass until I drifted back to sleep.

-x-

I stood motionless on the threshold after entering my dad's apartment, standing there for some time in quiet reflection. Everything was still in its place, as it had been the day Arthur told me my dad was dead. I'd left with him that morning, staying at the Burrow until three weeks ago.

Oliver left the apartment before I woke, saving an awkward moment and giving me the chance to escape freely.

I released a shaky breath, realizing a simple wave of my wand would solve the mammoth task of packing everything but as I closed the front door behind me, I knew packing the Muggle way would help the grieving process.

I spent the day in my dad's bedroom, shifting through his things. I flicked through his medical journals, detailing cases he'd worked on over the years, and quirky notes of how he tried Muggle medicine and techniques. I unearthed a number of photo albums under the queen sized bed, each one giving me an insight into his childhood and years spent at Hogwarts. The scribbles beneath the moving photos taught me more about the man I wish had raised me.

The last album contained photos from the past couple of years he'd spent with me, the scribbles mentioned my name and single phrases like proud and love. I stared down at the moving photo, watching his handsome features break out into a grin as we hugged each other. My eyes watered even more as the opposite photo was one of me standing between my dad and Fred. We all darted out of the frame as the first handful of tears dropped upon the page.

"I wish you were here." I whispered.

A distant scratching stopped me from drowning the photos in my tears as I looked up to discover an owl fluttering at the windowsill. I closed the album, setting it aside as I climbed off the bed and went to the window to let the animal in to deliver its envelope before flying back out into the cloudy afternoon. I tore the envelope open, flicking open the card to read the neatly pink inked words.

"Dammit." I muttered tossing the card aside and stalked into the bathroom to wash my face.

-x-

After freshening myself up, I apparated to the Ministry of Magic, taking the familiar route to the office I usually avoided but rapped my knuckles against the oak wood.

I felt like my impending doom waited on the other side and I slowly turned the handle, opening the door and peered into the painfully pink office. It disturbed the buried memories of when Dolores Umbridge attempted and almost succeeded in taking over Hogwarts. The old hag sat behind her desk with that horrid smirk tugging at her lips, and wearing the infamous pink tweed skirt and jacket combo.

"You wanted to see me Madam Umbridge?"

"Yes, thank you for coming Miss. Wilson. I know it's the weekend but this is a matter of some urgency," she lowered her China teacup as I crossed the room and perched myself on the edge of the chair before her. I didn't bother to remove my jacket hoping this would be a fleeting visit. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you." I replied stiffly but she didn't appear to notice my discomfort.

"I understand you've been coping well since your father's untimely death," I curtly nodded. "How did he die?"

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"How did your father die?"

I stared at her toad like face for a long moment, wanting to express in a string of profanities where she could stick such a question but managed to keep my anger under control as I answered. "A skiing accident."

Her eyebrows arched slightly but I didn't break eye contact.

"Very well." She opened the folder sitting on her desk. "You've done exceptionally well since you joined the Ministry and Valerie speaks very highly of you,"

"She's been a great mentor to me." I stated.

"I've been looking for an assistant dedicated to the Ministry, someone who won't shy away from doing what is _right _for our world,"

"You pitched that idea to me last year."

Umbridge easily dodged my sharp tone and smiled so sweetly that I felt dirty. "Well, I believed in you then and that is why I'm offering you the position Miss. Wilson,"

"Me? You want me to be your assistant?"

"Yes, and I'm sure that I don't need to remind you that such a position is a great honour for someone just beginning their career,"

I swallowed hard as my hands gripped my knees. It was an effort to get out my reply, but somehow I managed to say it convincingly. "I'm very grateful and I accept your offer."

"Good girl. I've already sent an owl to Valerie, you begin first thing Monday."

I awkwardly rose from the chair and bowed my head slightly at her. "Thank you Madam Umbridge, enjoy the rest of your weekend."

I left the office in a daze, her words still struggling to sink into my subconscious but somehow I made it back to my dad's apartment. Not only did I need to inform the Order about this interesting development, but I wanted to talk to Fred as well. But if I was going to finally face him, I needed a good night's sleep.


	12. Reuniting For Different Causes

**12 – Reuniting for Different Causes.**

(October 1996)

I felt uncomfortable walking along Diagon Alley, where the shops had blackened fronts, with blasted window frames. The cobblestones my heels tapped against were covered in ashy dust that were the remains of a different time when the alley was a vibrate hub of activity. What people there were, walked quickly, their heads bowed and avoiding eye contact even if were weren't a threat to each other. Death Eaters made sure to keep everyone scared.

The brightly coloured Weasley's Wizard Wheezes loomed in the distance and my heart jolted at the thought of seeing Fred after so many weeks apart. But I forced myself to smile upon entering the joke shop and despite the autumn gloom; the shop was occupied with delighted cheer. I carefully pulled off my leather gloves, stuffing them into my jacket pockets, never able to take in all the wonderful objects and pranks the twins had created no matter how times I came here.

I casually walked amongst the shoppers, catching bits of conversation until I stumbled across the Patented Daydream Charms. The tiny bottles brought a genuine smile to my lips, remembering when Fred gave me one after I made the mistake of mentioning my active imagination. I moved over to the Love Potions, reaching for a pink bottle to study.

"The effects last up to twenty-four hours, depending on the bloke."

I turned round coming face to face with Fred, dressed in his usual brown striped suit with a mustard waistcoat and the purple silk tie I brought him for his birthday. His arms were folded across his chest, giving off the frosty reception I felt I deserved for walking out on him and his family.

"I think I might need more than one then," I replied. "The bloke I want doesn't think too kindly of me at the moment,"

"Is that right?"

"It's mostly my fault." I admitted causing his brow to furrow. "He doesn't understand that I've always dealt with things by myself. I'm not use to someone looking out for me…it's hard for me to let him in especially after everything we've been through,"

"He probably doesn't help things by being a jealous git,"

"I think he's only like that because he's scared to lose me." I held up the tiny pink bottle, managing a small smile. "Is there any chance this will work for us?"

"I guarantee it'll work, but it's not what you need," he took the bottle from my hand; curling the other arm round my neck and drawing me close against him.

I buried my face in his neck, sighing softly as my arms wrapped round his waist. "I've missed you Freddy."

"Yeah, me too B."

"There's something I need to tell you,"

He pulled away. "Sounds serious?"

I nodded, taking his arm as he extended it to me and allowed him to lead me through the maze of the shop, climbing a number of staircases before we entered the flat on the top floor.

I undid my jacket, peeling it off to reveal my black pencil skirt and blouse as I walked over the threshold, noticing the single bed in the corner hadn't been made and piles of clothes littered the floor, some covering empty liquor bottles. There were Quidditch posters on the wall and on the windowsill that looked over Diagon Alley were a range of photographs. I recognized his family members because of the flaming ginger hair, and then there were a couple of me and him.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

I looked over at him as he vainly attempted to shove a pile of clothes under the bed. He pulled off his suit jacket, dropping it at the end of the bed. "Have you been living here?" I picked an empty Firewhiskey bottle up off the windowsill, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It hasn't been easy for me either Blair," he walked over taking the bottle off my hands, staring at it for a long moment. "Are you still staying with Oliver?"

"I stayed at my dad's last night."

His hazel eyes lifted and narrowed slightly. "You've been with _him _all this time?"

"Fred, you're being a git again." My ponytail swung slightly as I shook my head, moving pass him and walked over to the bed, pressing a hand into the springy mattress before sitting down, placing my jacket beside me. "And Oliver's still the same Quidditch obsessed bloke he always was. Neither of you have changed since I've known you."

The rumbling of the Muggle train that passed Diagon Alley filled the awkward silence between us and when the flat became silent again I spoke up.

"Umbridge asked to see me yesterday, she wants me to become her assistant and I agreed,"

Fred spun round not bothering to hide his shock and irritation. "What?"

"I spoke to Dumbledore and the rest of the Order this morning, we all agree it's a smart move to have someone on the inside –"

"And they're just letting you do this?"

"They didn't get a say in the matter, I'd already agreed to the job before I went to see them."

He swore and walked over to the makeshift kitchen, throwing the empty bottle into the sink where it shattered making me flinch. He braced his hands against the counter, lightly shaking his head.

"We joined the Order to fight against them Fred, but not all battles are gonna involve wands –"

"Getting yourself killed won't bring your dad back!" He snapped slamming his hands against the counter before standing up straight and looking at me as I rose from the bed taking a couple of cautious steps towards him.

"I'm not doing it for my dad. I agreed to work for Umbridge because I wanted our baby to grow up safely in our world,"

Fred's facial expression instantly changed from anger to confusion. "Baby?"

"I thought I was pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?"

I nodded, "But it was just a false positive test, I was at the doctor's this morning…"

Fred crossed the room, grabbing my face and kissed me. I leaned against him as he secured an arm round my waist, our foreheads resting together as we relished this unusual blissful moment between us. He raised a hand to my face, smiling as his thumb wiped away the stray tear that escaped the corner of my eye.

"You're everything to me Blair, pregnant or not we'll figure this out together."

"I'm so sorry Freddy, for everything. I'm so bloody stubborn –"

He lightly kissed my lips. "We've got some serious apologizing to do to each other,"

"Fred –"

He pulled me close for another kiss, his hands resting on my hips for a moment before dragging up my sides, bringing a bit of my blouse with it as he walked me back towards the bed. Our lips parted and I helped him take off his waistcoat and tie, he tangled a hand in the ends of my ponytail while his lips traced my jaw. My fingers easily unbuttoned his striped shirt, clutching the material as I pulled him down onto the bed with me.

-x-

"You're quiet." I murmured, resting my head comfortably upon Fred's chest, his arm draped loosely around my shoulders to keep me pressed against his warm side. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't want you working for Umbridge. It's too dangerous for you and the Order." He stated.

"I'm not afraid of her anymore."

"You should be."

I sat up on an elbow staring at his face where his handsome features were twisted in a mix of anger and concern. "I know you're worried, but the Order needs this. Our numbers are dwindling and You-know-who is growing more powerful everyday. I worked and fought so I could stay in this world, and I'm not about to turn my back on it now."

"I swear the longer I know you, the more stubborn you get." He lightly brushed a handful of fallen hair behind my ear. "I don't agree with it, and neither would your dad,"

I rolled my eyes as I sat up, drawing my knees against my chest. We didn't speak for a long time, letting the hum of the Muggle train fill the dim lit flat. Fred's fingers took to grazing up and down my spine, pausing when I spoke up.

"Where do we stand then?"

"I might not like it but I'll support you."

"Really?"

The bed shifted as Fred sat up exhaling a long breath. "Yeah, on one condition though," I raised my eyebrows at him. "You move back to the Burrow until we find our own place, I'll feel more comfortable if there are more us around you."

"I agree only when I have your answer to this question," I kissed his lips staring into his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"I'm meant to –"

"I know I drive you nuts, and probably always will but I love you…I've been stupid and selfish but I really do love you Fred."

"You do drive me nuts Blair but I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you always and forever, so yes, I'll marry you." He murmured as I smiled kissing him, letting his arms enfold me as we fell back.


	13. Matters of Umbridge

**13 – Matters of Umbridge.**

(November 1996)

An eerie silence consumed my dad's apartment. The space once filled with books, contemporary furnishing and the odd magical object was now an empty shell. The winter days were shorter and already the afternoon light was fading making the apartment appear and feel colder. Umbridge kept me busy in my new position under her for the past four weeks, testing me to the point of exhaustion which only made Fred despise her more, and made me work harder to prove I was worthy. Despite her being my boss, I enjoyed the work and at the same time I was gathering valuable Intel for the Order.

Finally I managed to organize a weekend to clear out my dad's apartment, placing most of the furniture into storage until Fred and I found our own home, while other bits and bobs I didn't have any use for were sold or gifted to those who wanted them, including Mr. Weasley who was delighted to take my dad's Muggle items and add them to his own growing collection.

My charm bracelet rattled as my fingers toyed with the silver charms, remembering the handful of memories I had in this place I'd called home. My eyes watered as I stared at the window seat, the space my dad and I spent most of our time together.

I jumped when Fred slid an arm round my waist, hugging me against his side when his lips pressed into my temple.

"You okay?"

"I can't help but think there'll always be a part of me that'll never heal. I feel like I've been robbed of the years we could've spent together, we hardly knew each other,"

"He knew you loved him B, that's all it matters."

I closed my eyes briefly to picture my dad's face and when I opened them again, a handful of stray tears rolled down my cheeks. I exhaled softly, glancing up at Fred with a feeble smile.

"I know that, and he'd be happy to know we're together. He always trusted you to look out for me,"

"You don't make it easy."

"I know I'm working on being a good girl."

He chuckled raising his other hand to wipe away my tears and then cupped my chin, inching my lips towards his. "Why don't we stay at the flat tonight? You can let that bad girl come out and play,"

I laughed playfully pushing him away. "As much as I'd love to do that, I've got dinner plans." I headed over to the kitchen grabbing my coat off the counter and pulled it on.

"With who?"

"Freddy," I sighed. "I told you last week, Umbridge asked me to attend a dinner party she's hosting tonight."

"Umbridge asked you out on a date?"

"Haha, you're hilarious." I reached for my handbag leading him to the door. "The Minister for Magic has been invited and other high racking officials, it's a good chance for me to mingle amongst them."

We stepped out into the empty hallway and I locked the door, saying a silent goodbye to my dad.

"I don't like it,"

"What's to like? I'm doing my bit for the Order -"

"It's dangerous." Fred stated as I linked my arm with his, following the hallway to the stairs.

"It's just dinner. Can we please not argue about this again?"

"What's to argue about? You're gonna do as you please."

I kissed his cheek. "Yes I am, but that's why you love me, I'm not some mindless drone and I keep you on your toes." We exited the apartment building and lingered on the street outside. "I'll probably be late, so don't wait up."

"Be safe."

"I will." I kissed him and then walked in the opposite direction.

-x-

I apparated in front of the Burrow in the early hours of the morning. I made my way into the house, kicking off my heels as I tugged off my tweed jacket, hanging it on a spare hook. The fireplace in the living room still crackled with a dim handful of embers, I paused before it to warm my hands when I heard a creak on the stairs.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Blair?"

"Yeah it's me Molly. Did I wake you?"

"No dear, I don't sleep too well these days." She stated walking over. "Did you just get in?"

I nodded. "Umbridge insisted I meet every single person at the party, including Narcissa Malfoy."

Molly raised her eyebrows at me. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Just light pleasantries," I followed Molly into the kitchen where she turned on the main light and placed the kettle on the stove. I sat down at the table. "She was surprised to see me though, and she obviously didn't like the way Umbridge paraded me around like her prized pet."

"She's a horrible woman, always was." Molly made us each a cup of tea before sitting across from me. I grasped the cup with both hands, letting the warm water heat my flesh. "I suppose you'll have to meet with the Order and let them know what happened."

"No, I'll send Remus an owl in a few hours. Nothing really happened, it was mostly just Muggle bashing and Ministry talk. Nobody was stupid enough to mention You-know-who in the open."

I sipped my tea when Molly reached over for the magazine at the end of the table.

"Hermione sent this today; she thought you might like it."

I released the cup, smiling at the Muggle bridal magazine. I flicked through the glossy pages, admiring the beautiful wedding gowns and sparkling jewellery.

"Have you and Fred decided on a date yet?"

"Yeah," I glanced up at her. "We were thinking December,"

"Next year?" I shook my head watching as Molly's brown eyes widened. "Next month? That soon?"

"We didn't see the point in waiting, and we don't want a big deal made. We hoping we could have it here, with just friends and family, something small and intimate."

"Well I guess we could organize something,"

"There's something else," I closed the magazine feeling my cheeks heat up. "Do you think Arthur could give me away?"

Molly smiled reaching out to place her hand upon mine. "I think he would be honored Blair."

"And you'll come dress shopping with me and Angie, won't you?"

"Of course I will." I sighed gratefully as she squeezed my hand. "Now you head up to bed and get some sleep. This afternoon I find my recipe books and we'll decide what food to have for the reception."

"Okay." I finished my last remaining mouthful of tea and then rose from the table, heading up to Fred's room.


	14. Mrs Weasley, The Second

**14 – Mrs. Weasley, The Second.**

(December 1996)

I stood alone in the quiet surroundings of Ginny's bedroom, savouring the peace as I went through the final touches of preparing myself for my wedding day. The strapless white gown, covered in a delicate shimmering mesh clung to my body, revealing my subtle curves. I combed my fingers through my honey brown waves, pulling them into a loose ponytail and allowing stray pieces to fall around my lightly made up face before letting my fingers grace my charm bracelet as I thought about my grandmother.

"I guess you and dad are here with me in spirit, well, I like to think you are and that you're watching over me. Life didn't turn out the way I expected to, or even how I dreamt it would but I hope you're both proud of me. I miss you both so much."

A knock on the door pulled me from my chat to the spirit world and I turned round as Angelina entered the room wearing a short sleeved navy dress that reached her knees. Her straight black hair was down, sweeping over her shoulders and catching in her dangling earrings.

"Oh Blair, you look beautiful," she awkwardly walked over the carpet in her black heels, clutching two bouquets of white roses.

"So do you," I wrapped my arms round her and hugged her tightly, hearing her sniff lightly as I leaned back to stare into her watery gaze. "Don't start crying because then I'll start and we'll ruin our makeup."

"I'm just so happy for you and Fred; I love you both so much."

"I love you too Angie."

We hugged again only pulling apart when the door opened again revealing George in his dark gray suit, white shirt and a satin waistcoat and tie the same navy colour as Angelina's dress. He walked over, coming to stand in-between us and wrap his arms round our shoulders.

"My two favourite girls, how are we feeling?"

"Overjoyed," Angelina smiled.

"Nervous G," I remarked and he kissed my cheek.

"You're about to become a Weasley Blair, and we Weasley's don't get nervous,"

"You don't think before you act either," Angelina muttered handing me my bouquet as Arthur appeared in the doorway wearing a suit similar to George's.

"C'mon you three, everyone's waiting,"

"It's good luck for the bride to be late," I stated as George and Angelina left together and I took a moment to inhale a deep breath. I flashed Arthur a smile walking over to follow him down the stairs.

I stepped off the staircase and gently ran a hand over my dress before linking my arm with Arthur's. Angelina waited beside the front door and when I nodded, she opened it and stepped out into the midmorning sunlight. My special day blessed with an odd sunny winter morning. Before we left though, I reached up and kissed Arthur's cheek, making him blush.

"Thank you for doing this Arthur, it means the world to me,"

"It's an honour,"

We casually walked towards the door, stepping outside where the vast grounds could be seen as far as the eye could see in the clear winter's day. The freshly mown ground between the house and long grasses surrounding it was a small white marquee, the metal legs wrapped with bushy white roses. Rigid white chairs were positioned on either side of a silk runner and would-be aisle, and upon these chairs were Order members I called friends, Angelina's parents, Harry Potter and the remaining Weasley's.

My tawny eyes discovered Fred lingering at the end of the aisle, beneath the marquee wearing a suit similar to George's, except his waist coat and tie were a light gray. A sudden hush overwhelmed the guests as Ginny kicked the radio beneath her chair, starting a soft tune by her favourite band; The Weird Sisters. Angelina waltzed ahead first, and then Arthur and I followed.

I couldn't control the grin forming on my lips as Fred watched us approach, his hands clasped behind his back, looking nervous for the first time ever.

We came to a stop at the end of the aisle, Arthur standing between me and Fred as the aging Minister opened his book and the music faded out.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of family and friends to celebrate the joining of Fred Weasley and Blair Wilson in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on earth sweeter or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make." The Minister smiled at us. "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"I do," Arthur replied releasing my arm and moved away to take his seat beside Molly who was already dabbing the corners of her damp eyes with a tissue.

"Will you please face each other and join hands?"

I handed my bouquet to Angelina and faced Fred, my trembling hands gently resting within his.

"Fred, will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?"

"I will," he lightly squeezed my hands.

"Blair, will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in the state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor him at all times, and be faithful to him?"

"I will," I smiled.

"As you take these vows, Fred and Blair, I would have you remember: To love is to come together from the pathways of our past and then move forward...Hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of our future, ready to risk, to dream, and to dare... And always believe that all things are possible with faith, love and in each other. I understand you have brought rings as a token of your sincerity?"

When nobody answered, we looked expectantly at George who jumped to attention causing a ripple of laughter to move through our friends and family.

"Oh yeah, that's me."

He handed over the two rings to the Minister.

"Bless these rings, that each gives, receives, and wears. May they ever abide in peace, living together in unity, in love, and in happiness." He handed the smaller of the two silver bands to Fred. "Fred, Blair, will you repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love."

"With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love." Fred repeated easily sliding the ring onto my finger and flashed me a grin as I accepted the other ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love."

"In as much as you two have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your love each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Fred,"

"My pleasure," he chuckled releasing my hands and cupped my face within his hands, leaning close to kiss my lips lightly. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," he murmured.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," I smiled curling my arms round his neck pulling him close to deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped round my waist, easily lifting my feet off the ground as the applause from our family and friends became distant background noise.

We parted and were instantly embraced by our family and friends. Nothing could damper our spirits on this day, no threat of war or the lingering grief I felt for my dad. Everything fell into place in this moment when I looked at Fred, my husband, my soul mate. I was exactly where I was meant to be.


	15. Light It Up

**15 – Light It Up.**

It was a dark night but the stars lit up the heavens like a parade of sparkly diamonds. A light breeze swayed through the long grasses separating the house from the swamp, and I rubbed my arms when goose-bumps appeared, an uneasy feeling swirling within the depths of my stomach.

Despite the war and the continuing darkness consuming our world, the Burrow erupted with festive cheer. Ron, Harry and Ginny were still home enjoying their Christmas break after the wedding the day before, even Tonks and Remus popped by to share the wonderful feast Molly created. My third attempt at making homemade fruit mince pies went down a treat later in the evening when we lounged about in the living area with full stomachs, listening to the wireless radio. I'd perched myself on Fred's lap, my arms draped loosely round his neck while staring at the Christmas tree, heavily decorated and losing myself in the music, hoping we'd have more family gatherings like this in the future.

I turned away from the window, and my worried features reflected in the glass heading along the hallway and skipped down two flights of stairs into the main living area, where I discovered Fred on the couch reading the _Daily Prophet._

"Why do you bother reading that rubbish?" I asked not bothering to hide my disgust.

"I like to keep up with what they're writing."

"All they print are lies." I muttered darkly, pulling my wand from the back pocket of my jeans and flicking it at the fireplace so it burst with warmth.

"It's only because they're scared."

"We're all scared Freddy, but we don't use that as an excuse to cower to the enemy." He raised his eyebrows at me. "What? Well we don't."

The thundering of the feet down the stairs interrupted our conversation, we watched Harry run past and out the door. Within a minute or two Ginny in her bathrobe followed and that's when we heard Molly and Arthur shouting. Fred discarded the newspaper, seizing my hand as we rushed outside.

"Merlin's beard." I whispered as a fire ring surrounded the Burrow, almost catching Tonks and Remus as they dashed into the overgrown grasses leading towards the swamp.

"You stay with mum, I'll get the others." Fred released my hand, jogging back into the house while I went to Molly's side.

"What's happening?"

"Death Eaters. I don't know where they came from but Ginny and Arthur…"

The flames violent shades of yellow and orange licked up towards the night sky, easily catching the dry swamp grasses and spreading the fire around the defend less Burrow. I looked at Molly discovering her features lit up by the fire light and exposing her fear. Her thoughts dwelled on Ginny and Arthur lost somewhere within the swamp with an unknown number of Death Eaters. We were all paralyzed with that fear.

A water exhausting spell lingered on my tongue as I raised my wand but at the same time a rush of dark clouds zoomed overhead. The eruption of glass shattering and fire bombs exploding made me cover my head, only to look up seconds later at the Burrow as it burned from the inside out. Molly gasped loudly, her eyes watering as Fred and George rushed over. My heart ached to watch the Burrow burn, so I couldn't even begin to imagine what everyone else was going through.

"MOLLY!"

I glanced back over my shoulder, the flame ring subsiding as Arthur and the others returned safely. He went straight to Molly's side, wrapping an arm round her shoulders as they watched their home burn.

I followed Arthur's lead and took my place at Fred's side, slipping my hand into his. He gripped it tightly and shook his head in disbelief. And there we all stood for the longest time, uncertain of what would happen next or if we were in danger of being hunted down by other Death Eaters. The only thought in my mind was that this would never happen again. They would never break us.


	16. Duty

**16 – Duty.**

(June 1997)

With a casual flick of my wand the peeling paint upon the picket fence surrounding the homey two storied cottage evolved into a new, fresh shade of white. I curtly nodded in approval and made my way up the newly cleaned paved path, veering off so my bare feet sunk into the soft blades of grass as I approached Molly and Angelina discussing the state of the garden.

"…a couple of weeding spells should do the trick,"

"I like the rose bushes but I think they should line up behind the fence at the front," Angelina remarked tugging her Chudley Cannons sweatshirt over her matching track pants, as she'd apparated to the cottage straight after practice with the reserve team.

"Yes, I think that would look better." Molly agreed plucking a limp white rose off a sad looking bush.

"Are you two having fun organizing my garden?" I appeared between them as we all smiled.

"We were just discussing the roses dear, and you should be inside resting." Molly nodded at my pregnant stomach. I was due to give birth to my daughter sometime at the end of July, the pregnancy coming as a bit of a shock in the New Year.

"The Healer said I couldn't do strenuous work, and if I stay in bed any longer I'm going to lose my mind!"

"Well Fred gave us all strict instructions to keep an eye on you when he wasn't around," Angelina reached for my hand, dragging me behind her as we entered the cottage Fred and I purchased a couple of months before. "You know he worries about you, especially after your tumble at work,"

"I didn't slip by myself; Yaxley tripped me on purpose because he's suspicious of me being connected to the Order. Somehow he thought he would make me confess to something, but the man is a complete idiot."

"Either way, you should be enjoying this time off."

I glanced at the attractive carpeted staircase commanding most of the entranceway, heading through the square wooden archway to the left which was the simply modern styled kitchen and dining area. Being pregnant gave Angelina the bold idea to redecorate the cottage we'd got at a bargain price because of its dilapidated state, and since it was located five minutes from the reconstructed Burrow I couldn't let the property slip away from me and convinced Fred it was the making of a fine family home in which to raise our own bunch of Weasleys.

Molly moved pass us while Angelina and I sat at the dining table, going to the stove to put on a fresh pot of water.

"I am enjoying my time off, but you know me, I like to keep busy and all this sitting around is getting on my last nerve."

"I thought you were handing in your notice dear,"

"Fred and I are still at an impasse when it comes to that decision. He's eager for me to leave and I'm eager to stay, I could still learn valuable information for the Order when I return after the summer –"

"You don't really mean to return to work so soon?" Molly questioned in obvious shock.

"Of course she doesn't." Angelina curtly shook her head at me as Molly flicked her wand, setting out items for afternoon tea, but I didn't heed her warning not seeing anything wrong with the direction of the conversation.

"Madam Umbridge sends me regular Owl's, she expects me back in the office as soon as possible. Of course my pregnancy is her worse nightmare; she thinks she's been grooming me into her mould,"

"Fat chance." Angelina rolled her brown eyes. "You wouldn't suit pink tweed,"

"Thank Merlin for that." I smirked as Molly sunk into the chair at the head of the table. "What's wrong Molly?"

"You're not serious about returning to work are you dear?" I nodded reaching for the pot of tea and poured myself a cup, inhaling the soothing scent of peppermint. "Is the Order more important to you than your baby?"

I looked across the table at Angelina but she refused to meet my gaze, awkwardly fiddling with the hem of the table cloth. "Of course not, but I believe I'm doing my duty –"

"What about the duty to your family?" Molly's watery brown eyes stared into mine for the longest time. With every heart beat a small amount of guilt spread within me, her disappointed tone hurting more than a slap to the face would've. "Did you learn nothing from your father's death? Would you really choose death over your daughter?"

My fingers unclasped from around the warm cup as I pushed my chair back and rose. "I need to lie down." I muttered and left the dining room, taking the stairs to the second level and headed straight into the master bedroom painted cream with emerald green curtains and bed blankets, closing the door behind me.

I leaned back against the closed door, my hands rising from my sides to rest upon my stomach, even beneath the thin material of the T-shirt I wore underneath my Weasley jumper I could feel my daughter bump against the pressure of my hands – she was my everything and there was only one way to prove it to Molly. I exhaled a long breath and crossed the room to the bay window that looked out over the front garden and perched myself there. I took the portable writing table onto my knees, balancing it there while I wrote my registration from the Ministry on a clean piece of parchment. By the time the ink had dried there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I carefully folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope, looking up as Angelina cautiously entered the bedroom.

"Molly's taking care of the rose bushes."

"Is she really angry with me?" I placed the writing table to one side glancing at the fading sunlight reflecting off my charm bracelet.

"Of course not, she's just worried, everybody is worried, these are dark days were living in."

"Well they won't have to worry any longer, I just finished writing my registration letter, Molly was right…I've been putting the Order before everything, as usual."

"She's always right Blair, she's a wife and mother first and everything else comes second. You could learn a thing or two from her." Angelina stated walking over and sat beside me. "I know you love your job and you've worked so hard to get into the Ministry but if you wanted to stay maybe you and Fred should've kept your hands to yourself."

I chuckled as she raised her eyebrows at me. "I have no will power when it comes to him. But Angie, I never expected to be a wife and mother before I was nineteen, sometimes I feel ten years older than what I am, sometimes it just seems like I've been through so much in such a short period of time. But then I can't see my life any other way. I knew it that night when we were in the common room, after Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Tower…I remember holding Fred's hand and I knew he was the one I wanted to grow old with."

"It certainly hasn't been easy for you two,"

"No but we always find our way back to each other."

"And I know you two will be great parents to that baby,"

I held out the envelope to her. "I'll do my best. Will you send that off for me?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded and she took it with a feeble smile. "I'll send it now, and you rest."

We hugged and Angelina left me with my thoughts.

-x-

Fred entering the bedroom later that night stole my attention from the novel I read, my lips curved into a grin as he gradually undid his tie and pulled off his brown suit jacket, tossing it at the armchair in the corner.

"Hey babe, you're late this evening,"

"I had to drop off some items at the Ministry." He forced a tired smile as he kicked off his shoes. "How was your day B?"

"It was fine, your mum and Angie spent the afternoon here discussing their plans for the garden, and I sent off my registration." I closed the novel as Fred paused from undressing, his hazel eyes widening slightly.

"You did what?"

"I handed in my registration; my career can wait for the time being."

"Blair are you sure? You love working at the Ministry, even though your boss is that old toad,"

"And I love you and this baby even more than my job. I can still do my bit for the Order and this way maybe you'll stop stressing about me so much."

He walked over and sat on the bed bedside me, taking one of my hands so he could kiss my knuckles. "This means a lot to me,"

"I know it does."

"It must kill you having to give in like this,"

"You have no idea." I muttered. "Anyway, change of subject. Angie was in the baby's room this afternoon and she thinks we should personalize it a bit more, maybe have a decoration of the baby's name on the wall,"

"That's an idea, if we'd picked out a name,"

"I know and it got me thinking –"

"That's never a good thing."

"You'll regret that when I tell what I've been thinking." I lightly slapped his cheek and he motioned for me to go on. "I'd like to name her after my grandmother."

"You're right, I do regret it."

I chuckled. "How do you feel about Emily Ann Weasley?"

"Emily Ann Weasley…it's pretty." He bent down and kissed my stomach through the cotton material of my nightgown. "With your mum's looks and my brains, you'll be unstoppable kid."

I smiled fondly and ran a hand back through his hair. "My looks and your brains eh?"

"I was paying you a compliment; you know I was blinded by your beauty when we first met."

"Always the charmer aren't you?" He kissed my nose and slid off the bed, disappearing into the en-suite. "Babe?"

"Hmm,"

"Do you sometimes wonder if we made the right choice by having this baby now, bringing her into all the uncertainty?"

"Sometimes," he admitted walking out dressed only in his boxer shorts, flicking off the en-suite light before coming back to the bed. "But my parents did it all right, and they raised six of us during the last war." He climbed beneath the covers beside me, leaning over to kiss my cheek. "We're going to be okay B; we'll take it one day at a time like we always do."

He must've seen the hesitation swirling within my hazel eyes because he caught my chin in his hand, brushing his thumb lightly against the corner of my mouth.

"I won't let anything happen to you or the baby Blair."

I smiled and put my forehead against his, closing my eyes to lose myself in his presence.


	17. Anxiously Waiting For You

**A/N –** _Parts of this were borrowed from the Deathly Hallows Part One movie._

**17 – Anxiously Waiting For You**

(July 1997)

I plucked stray pieces of fluff off Fred's suit jacket in a vain attempt to keep my mind distracted. I knew there was no way I could talk him out of being a decoy for Harry's escape from his Muggle family, so I concentrated casting his features into my memory – every freckle that was dusted over his nose and cheeks, and the mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. The thought of losing him during an Order mission in the same manner as my dad kept me awake at night.

"You'll be careful won't you? You won't try and be a hero?"

"I'll try, no guarantees B…you know me." He offered me a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, a sure sign that he too was as worried as I was. "We talked about this, you did your part for the Order and now it's my turn. We've only got one chance to get Harry out safely,"

"I know but it doesn't mean I won't be worried sick right up until the moment you're in my arms again."

Fred lowered his hands to my heavily pregnant stomach, probably thinking about the past few weeks and the sudden death of our leader; Albus Dumbledore. Somehow Death Eaters found a way into Hogwarts, casting the Dark Mark over the castle and announcing that they were truly in charge of the Wizarding World.

"You should go back to bed, you're meant to be resting."

I curled my arms round Fred's neck, his hands sliding round my waist so we could embrace. I kissed his cheek, burying my face in his neck as I clung to him. "Come home to us." I whispered feeling him squeeze me in reply. "I love you Freddy."

"Always?"

"And forever." He probably heard my spirit crumbling as my tone trembled and my eyes watered because he released me after lightly brushing his lips over mine, walking over to where George and Arthur were talking quietly.

Molly came to my side, wrapping an arm round my shoulders as the small group of Order members left the Burrow. "They'll be fine dear."

"I'll make a fresh pot of tea."

"Good idea Ginny, and why don't you go upstairs and rest Blair,"

I shook my head, my thoughts were restless as it was and there'd be no way they'd let me sleep. I wouldn't close my eyes until Fred returned, until I held him in my arms and breathed in his scent. Only then I'd know he was safe.

"Well you sit down then," Molly guided me into the dining room and gently lowered me into a chair. "Ginny will make you a nice cup of tea and I'll make those final adjustments to your dress for the wedding."

I merely nodded, letting Molly fuss as it keep her from wallowing in her own worry. All we could do now was wait.

-x-

"Oh my boy!" Molly's shriek made me abandon my untouched cup of tea, watching as she raced out of the house. I rose from the dining table, heading into the living area as Remus dragged George, dressed in Harry's outfit into the room.

"Oh George," I murmured as he was laid across the couch, Molly standing at one end to inspect the wound that appeared to originate from his right ear, now missing. I hastily went back into the kitchen and snatched a tea towel off the table, heading back to the couch where Molly accepted the towel with a small smile and began mopping up some of blood.

I jumped when Remus roughly grabbed Harry by the shirt, pinning him against the wall beside the fireplace to question him. "Is that really necessary Remus?" I asked moving around the couch to stand beside the two.

"We've been betrayed." His frantic features made me nervous as he continued to stare at Harry. "Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight, I had to make sure you weren't an imposter."

"So it's come to the point we can't trust each other?"

Remus looked at me, appearing more weary and wide eye than usual. "It's not about trust; it's about being smart and staying safe."

There was the unmistakable sound of an apparition pop and Remus rushed outside. I followed his footsteps into the cool night and the eerie silence. I cautiously withdrew my wand from my back jean pocket, holding it out in front of me as Kingsley and Hermione walked in from the swamp grasses. Kingsley and Remus went through the motions of revealing a secret they shared – to prove they weren't imposters. Bill and Fleur flew in seconds later on a Thestral, and then Tonks and Ron appeared. I raised my free hand to my neck, curling my fingers round my locket watching as Tonks and Remus embraced.

"Where are you Fred?" I whispered.

I heard another pop and saw Arthur and Fred. My husband was pulling off the round glasses that Harry wore and then hugged his dad as they walked towards the house, his pace slowing when our eyes met. My heart literally skipped a beat and I said a silent prayer to all the Gods I could think of for bringing my love back to me alive.

"Are we the last back?" Arthur asked.

"Fred!"

"Blair!" We quickly covered the distance between us, our arms enfolding each other, even with my pregnant stomach between us we were still able to cling to each other. His scent always bringing me the comfort I desired.

"Are you okay?" We leaned back and I kissed every inch of his face.

"I'm okay, no harm done." He smiled but it faded when he read my worried expression, cupping my cheek with a hand. "What is it?"

"It's George,"

"Where's is he?"

"He's inside…"

He grasped my hand tightly and tugged me along behind him as we went into the house, his grip loosening and falling from mine as he saw his twin bleeding on the couch. He went to his brother, dropping to his knees beside him while I went to stand beside Molly, who lovingly stroked a hand through George's hair.

"How are you feeling Georgey?" Fred asked cautiously.

"Saint like." He murmured.

"Come again?"

"I'm holey Fred. Get it? I'm holey."

Fred's features broke out into a broad grin. "The whole wide world of ear-related humour and you go for 'I'm holey'. That's pathetic."

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you."

"That's a matter of opinion." I smiled leaning over to touch George's arm making him lazily glance up at me.

"You'll realize one day B that you married the wrong twin." He joked.

"You keep telling yourself that mate." Fred sniggered and even Molly chuckled.

"Mad-eye's dead." Bill's announcement made everyone go quiet; Remus hung his head for a long moment before lowering himself into the nearest armchair. "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and disapparated."

There wasn't anything else to be said and the Order members gradually scattered around the Burrow, dealing with the events of the night in their own way. I helped Molly patch up George's ear the best we could before Fred finally spoke up and suggested we spend the night at the Burrow. We finally crawled into bed in the early hours of the morning, Fred gently snaked his arm beneath my neck allowing me to tuck myself against his slender side. I buried my face in the neat crook of his neck and closed my eyes as we drifted off into an apprehensive sleep.


	18. Intense Occasions

**A/N –** _Parts of this were borrowed from the Deathly Hallows Part One movie and the Deathly Hallows book. Thank you for the reviews and the queries to whether Fred will die or not. All will be revealed within the remaining three chapters._

**18 – Intense Occasions.**

I woke early on the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding because of an anxious twinge developing in the pit of my stomach. I'd learnt quickly that this feeling meant something was going to happen as I'd felt something similar before both Cedric's and my dad's untimely deaths. I tried not to dwell on it as I relaxed in the hot water swirling around me in the claw foot bathtub located in the white tiled en-suite. I tapped my fingers against the porcelain surface, gazing out the opened window at the clear blue sky. A perfect summer's day and a beautiful sight after the events of Harry's rescue two nights before.

"Anyone home?"

My thoughts scattered to the back of my mind as I looked towards the door where Fred leaned casually against the wooden frame, already dressed in his suit for the wedding. I smiled as he walked over, crouching beside the bath.

"You looked miles away B, something on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about the wedding,"

"I need to head over soon to help sent up the tents," he rested a hand on my stomach, caressing the damp skin and smiling when his fingers bounced as Emily kicked. "I'm sure you women folk have got plenty to do,"

"I'm sure we do." He leant close and kissed me, when he motioned to pull away I grabbed a handful of his bright yellow waistcoat, tugging him closer. "I love you." My lips fluttered against his.

"I love both my girls." He kissed me once more and then rose to his feet, waltzing out of the bathroom.

I eventually dragged myself out of the soapy water, drying myself off with a fluffy towel and then wrapped it around my damp figure while I did my hair and makeup. When I finished I walked into the bedroom as Ginny appeared carrying a clear, plastic dress protector.

"Morning Blair, I've got your dress."

"You didn't have to bring it over,"

"It's a bit over crowded at home so I was happy to get out."

She laid the protective cover on the bed and unzipped it revealing the cobalt blue satin gown within. The deep v-neckline had once reached the gathered waist but somehow Molly had found a spare moment to bring it up slightly to contain my enhanced breasts and adjust the front so the delicate material would sit nicely against my stomach.

I gently removed the dress and held it up. "I hope I don't look like a whale in this,"

"You won't, now go and put it on."

I saluted my feisty sister-in-law and went into the bathroom to dress and emerged moments later, smoothing my hands over the satin that draped my figure. I'd pulled my honey brown waves up into a low bun that sat against the back of my neck, with stray strands falling around my face. "So? Should I be floating out to sea?"

"No, you look beautiful, and I found these in your wardrobe," Ginny held up a pair of black shoes with a small heel. "But you should probably wear something else if we're walking there."

"I've got some gumboots. How is everyone?" I asked retrieving a pair of unused black gumboots from the wardrobe and stepped into them, probably looking comical wearing them with my formal dress.

"Okay, I think with the wedding everyone's been too busy to think about anything else, so I guess it's a good thing."

I nodded in agreement securing my locket around my neck and then reach for my small clutch purse off the dresser, following Ginny from the bedroom. "Have you seen Fleur this morning? Is she nervous?"

"I haven't seen her yet, but she was up when I left. She's probably barking orders at everyone."

"It's so exciting to think by the end of the day there'll be another Weasley," I smiled as we left the house, planning to walk the short distance to the Burrow.

"She won't be the only one, wasn't your due date yesterday?"

"Yeah," I chuckled touching my stomach. "But I guess Emily's not quite ready to come yet, if she's anything like her father it'll be a grand entrance."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Ginny smiled as we climbed a small grassy hill and discovered the Burrow in the distance and a large white marquee tent in the middle of the garden. "Good, they haven't put up the protective spells yet."

We made our way down the hill, tramping through the grass and by the time we reached the house Molly had appeared to welcome us, wearing a lovely robe the colour of amethyst.

"Oh Blair, you look lovely…but you're not wearing gumboots are you dear?"

"Of course she's not mum," Ginny held up the heels, rolling her eyes at me.

"Good, come inside and help with the last minute finishing touches." She ushered us into the house.

-x-

I headed down to the marquee once I notice there was a crowd of fine-looking people beginning to form. I saw familiar Order members, some of which would be walking the perimeter during the wedding. I ran into Tonks and Lupin, pausing to talk with them until Bill and Charlie passed us, indicting the ceremony was about to start. I took my seat in the front row, Fred coming to sit beside me moments later and then George perched himself on the golden chair on my other side. Fred draped his arm round the back of my chair, his fingers lightly brushing up and down my bare arm while I cradled my stomach.

"I've been meaning to tell you all day how beautiful you look."

"Was that before or after you got distracted by Fleur's cousins?" Fred's cheeks flushed red as I smirked.

"I couldn't let George have all the fun; he was using his lost ear to get the pity vote."

I playfully slapped his cheek and he chuckled, kissing my temple as his parents came down the purple carpeted aisle, followed by Ginny and Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle, both outfitted in matching gold dresses. I held back the happy tears when Fleur appeared, admiring the simple white wedding dress that almost glowed as she and her father waltzed along the aisle. I barely heard what was said during the ceremony due the tears I shed.

"…then I declare you bonded for life." The tufty haired wizard raised his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiraling around their now entwined fingers. Fred and George led the round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst, birds of paradise and tiny golden bells flew and floated out of them, adding their songs and chimes.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the wizard. "If you would please stand up,"

The seats rose into the air and the walls of the marquee vanished, so it was supported by golden poles and a beautiful view of the sunlit orchard. A gleaming dance floor appeared in the center of the tent, the hovering chairs regrouping round small, white-clothed tables. A golden-jacketed band trooped towards a podium and waiters popped up with silver trays of drinks and nibbles.

"Let's dance," I smiled reaching for Fred's hand even though he shook his head.

"You know I can't dance,"

"I know but I don't care."

He curled an arm round my waist, holding our clasped hands against his chest while we swayed slowly to the music. "Do you wish you'd had a wedding like this?"

"I thought I did when I was younger, a big poofy dress and declaring my love to hundreds of people but in the end I didn't need all that grandeur. I just needed the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." I smiled up at him.

"Good, I didn't want a fuss. I don't think I could've handled all this."

"It's been a lovely day though," I remarked and leaned back slightly as I felt a sharp pain deep within my stomach. "Ooh,"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think maybe I've had enough excitement for today."

"Come on, you should sit down."

We motioned to leave the dance floor when something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the surprised dancers who parted. The Patronus' mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Silence spread, the tension thick and then someone screamed. Guests began sprinting in all directions, many disapparating as the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken with the announcement. Fred tried to keep me close, sheltering me when guests banged into us. Dark cloaked and masked figures appeared in the crowd while streaks of lights – curses and spells flew over the departing guests. Fred and I managed to get out of the tent, bumping into George and Ginny when I doubled over in pain.

"Blair!"

I grabbed my stomach as liquid ran down my legs, looking up at the three of them in horror. "My water just broke."

-x-

Excitement shimmered under the surface of those chosen to be present during this special moment. It reflected off the white walls and within their eyes completely focused upon me. All the lamps were brightly lit to combat against the steady downpour emerging from the solid gray skies outside, and the compliment the terrible news that You-know-who had finally taken over our world and Death Eaters turning up at the wedding.

Stray strands of honey brown hair, falling from their ponytail hold stuck to my sweaty face, a scream ripping from between my lips as the pain consuming me was excruciating but it brought me closer to seeing my daughter.

"Deep breath Blair, you're almost there."

Molly kneeling on the bed beside me broke my trance; she pressed a damp compress against my forehead and coaxed me through my contractions while the St. Mungo's Healer stood at the end of the bed and between my parted legs.

He lifted his head and nodded at me. "Big push Blair!"

Fred stood on my other side grasping my hand. I was almost sure I would bust the fragile bones in his hand while I summoned a deep breath, feeling another contraction building deep within me. My cheeks puffed out, pushing as hard as I could until I heard the wonderful cry of my daughter entering the world.

"Thank Merlin." I panted slumping against the pillows and catching my breath back. I sighed and gratefully lowered my legs. The urge to sleep called to every part of my aching body but my mind buzzed like an electorate current.

"It's a healthy baby girl." The Healer walked around the other side of the bed. He handed me my daughter, while Molly and Fred watched with proud smiles.

"Thank you Healer Archer." I peered down at my daughter, unable to wipe the smile from my face.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Weasley. I will give you a few minutes of peace with your family." The Healer bowed and headed towards the private rooms bathroom to clean up.

"She is beautiful,"

I looked up at Molly, her warm eyes swimming with tears of happiness. "Do you want to hold Emily?" She nodded, carefully accepting my daughter into her awaiting arms.

Fred perched himself on the bed, leaning close to kiss my forehead. When he leaned back I reached out and brushed my thumb through the tear line running down his cheek.

"Are you happy?"

He nodded and enfolding his arms around me, hugging me tightly.


	19. Battle Of Hogwarts

**19 – Battle Of Hogwarts.**

(May 1998)

Centuries old brick and mortar had been reduced to smouldering ruins in a matter of hours. The heavy stench of smoke and death burned my nostrils as I rested against a crumbling window sill. I heaved for a breath even though the bruised muscles along my ribcage seized up in protest, and my hazel eyes watered as I looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts School to find the once lush surroundings were strewn with dead bodies and debris.

I looked up to the murky clouds and saw the Dark mark hovering overhead; almost like a victory flag waving to the Death Eaters still storming the castle that was once my home. I didn't know where my friends and family where as we'd been separated early on in the battle by a haze of coloured stunning and killing spells. I clumsily wiped my nose on the sleeve of my shirt as the final battle of good versus evil was in play and I couldn't afford to let my emotions get the better of me.

I gripped my Willow wood wand tightly; summoning every ounce of courage I possessed and pushed myself off the wall, walking round a corner to discover a couple of Death Eaters torturing their victims. Sweat beads formed on my upper lip and my pulse raced in my ear. My wand shot out like the tip of a sword as I shouted the curse sealing the fates of many today.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The killing curse took out one Death Eater and made his friend focus his attention on me. I glimpsed at their victims noticing their chests were still rising and falling with swallow breaths and sent another killing curse in retaliation for his crime. I breathed out slowly as his burly body hit the concrete floor with a thud.

"BLAIR!"

I spun round, lowering my wand. "ANGIE!"

I ran towards my best friend, flying into her arms as we hugged each other tightly. Time seemingly slowed around us, the screaming and the curses all faded as we found relief in each other. I leaned back, cupping her beautiful face in my hands, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things and we both were really safe and sound.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, you?"

"I'm okay, but I got separated from everyone...I haven't seen Fred in a while, I've been looking for him everything."

"I haven't seen him or George either. I was helping to get the younger students into Gryffindor Tower."

"We need to go."

I released her face and walked ahead, only a few steps when an explosion occurred, Angelina roughly shoved me into a pillar. I knocked my forehead against the harsh stone but managed to cover my head while chucks of concrete went flying in every direction.

"Dammit." I muttered uncovering my head, feeling slightly lightheaded and I raised a hand to my head, winching as my fingers dipped into the damp hairline above my right eye. I looked away from my bloodied fingers and swiftly glanced around. "Angie? Angelina?"

Horrible images of bloodied body parts flashed before my eyes. I could hear the battle rage on as if the random explosion was an act of normality. I exhaled a long breath and moved out from behind the pillar to see two lifeless bodies in the distance. One clothed in dirty black robes and the other had black hair.

"Angie." I whispered and rushed over, firing off a couple of hexes as a Death Eater came to block my path. I dropped to my knees beside Angelina's body and felt her neck for a pulse. "Angie? Open your eyes! Dammit Angelina, wake up!"

My lashes fluttered, wiping away the tears that hadn't managed to roll down my cheeks as my fingers gently stroked her straight black hair off her forehead. I curled my arm beneath her neck, lifting her upper body off the ground, knowing I'd never be able to lift the concrete blocks that pinned the rest of her slender figure to the ground.

"You can't die Angie...it should've been me. Why did you push me away? Please wake up."

Her flawless facial features didn't move, not even when I pressed my lips against hers did I feel her warm breath. I sobbed loudly, mourning for my brave friend as I clutched her dead body tightly against mine.

"Blair!"

I snatched up my wand, my hand trembling as I glanced back over my shoulder to find a ginger haired man running towards me. I was too consumed by my grief to guess if it was Fred or George until he fell to his knees beside me and reached for Angelina, shaking her in vain.

"What happened to her? Angie!"

"There was an explosion...she pushed me out of the way." I bowed my head. "I'm so sorry George, she's gone."

He didn't say anything and refused to move from Angelina's side until a couple of battered Aurors came to our aid, magically removing the concrete blocks so George could scoop Angelina into his arms. There was a ceasefire while You-know-who waited for Harry Potter to come willingly to him, giving our side the time to gather our dead, wounded and living in the Great Hall. George stayed with Angelina, lovingly stroking her hair off her dusty face while I studied the bodies surrounding us. So many people I knew, passed in these very corridors, or shared a meal with would forever remain here in spirit. Some were still only students, innocence's that shouldn't have had the burden of this war.

I ignored the grief creating a dull ache in my heart and moved towards where the Weasley's had gathered together, all looking weary and dirty.

"Blair!" Arthur waved at me and I weaved through the crowd, throwing myself into his arms. When we parted he looked me over, his gaze lingering on my head. "What happened?"

"Angelina…" I clapped a hand over my mouth as I started crying again, my entire body trembling as I sobbed. Molly came to my side, enfolding me in her motherly embrace until I'd calmed down enough to pull away, searching for Fred. "Where's Fred?"

"I haven't seen him. Percy went to look for him." Molly forced a smile, wiping my damp cheeks with the sleeve of her dress.

"I-I should find him."

"You shouldn't go off alone –"

"I have to find him!" I pulled away from Molly and pushed my way past Bill and Fleur, not listening to their protests as I jogged out of the Great Hall.

I clutched my wand tightly, climbing the marble staircase. "FRED!" My heart pounded violently against my rib cage and the throbbing in my head was worsening. "FRED!" I climbed another staircase, inspecting each lifeless body I came across or directing frightened students to the Great Hall. I rounded a corner only to pause abruptly as I came face to face with a Death Eater, his arm flying up half a second before mine.

"CRUCIO!"

My body suddenly began convulsing, my wand slipping from my grasp and clattering against the stone floor the same time as an agonizing scream ripped from my lips. My knees weakened and gave out beneath me; I fell to the ground staring up at the malicious looking Death Eater. The pain crippled my body, and the searing hurt stopped as quickly as it started.

"You bastard!" I snapped. "Go to hell!"

"You first sweetheart." He smiled pointing his wand at me. "CRUCIO!"

My body jolted again, convulsing more violently before as I couldn't mentally or physically block the pain. My vision eventually began to blur, the Death Eater's features twisted in pleasure wouldn't be the last thing I saw. I thought of Fred and Emily, their faces swimming towards me. I wouldn't get to see my daughter grow up and go to Hogwarts but at least she'd hopefully have her father, and as the pain became too much and I passed out into nothingness.


	20. Breaking Barriers Again

_This is the very last chapter in the series. Thank you to all those that read and a very big thank you to those that took the time to review._

_-x-_

**20 – Breaking Barriers Again.**

(September 2009)

The heavens were closed by thick curtains of gray clouds, heavy with rain and not allowing for any mindless daydreaming or dawdling during the short trip from the Leaky Cauldron to King Cross Station. The wonderful, pure scent of rain fill my nostrils as I casually combed a hand through Emily's long wavy ginger hair while she pushed a trolley containing her Hogwarts truck along platform 9 ¾. Fred had disappeared moments once we appeared through the barrier after letting our rascal nine year old twins; Vincent and Arthur go ahead of him.

I'd waited a long time to come back to the platform, where my life changed forever. It hadn't been easy, especially during the War and the last battle at Hogwarts where I'd been tortured and left or dead. Somehow Fred found me, barely alive. He never spoke about that day or filled in what happened afterwards, only that he was thankful I woke up in St. Mungo's a week later.

Life had been busy ever since, I went back to my job at the Ministry after the War ended only to leave again when I discovered I was pregnant with the twins and decided to be a full-time mum. Sometimes I'd help out at the shop in Diagon Alley, which was doing better than ever allowing the twins to open up two new shops; one in Hogsmeade and the other in Paris.

"Don't forget to send me an owl tonight sweetie, nana and poppa will want to know what house you've been sorted into." Emily merely nodded trying to look around at everything in one go. "Are you nervous?"

"Kinda, more excited."

"You're going to love your time at Hogwarts,"

"I wanna go too! Mama can't I go too?"

I smiled fondly at my five year old daughter; Ivy, her auburn coloured hair secured in a tight bun on the top of her head and dressed in her favourite Cinderella costume. She gripped my other hand while skipping along beside me. "You'll be there soon enough."

"What if I'm not a Gryffindor?" Emily's hazel eyes glanced back at me as we weaved in and out of the groups of students and parents catching up and saying goodbyes to drop off Emily's trunk and tawny owl at the baggage compartment.

"Sweetie, the Sorting Hat will place you into whatever house you belong in. It sees you for who you are, whether you know it or not and your dad and I will be proud of you no matter which house you belong too,"

"Even Slytherin?"

"Even Slytherin." I bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Now, where's your father? I hope he's found the twins,"

"They said something about handing out Puking Pastilles." Emily adjusted her shoulder bag as I rolled my eyes.

"That sounds about right; those two are going to give your father and uncle's reputation a good run for their money at Hogwarts."

"Blair? Blair Weasley, is that you?"

I glanced back over my shoulder to see Oliver Wood appearing through a gap in the crowd of students and parents lining platform 9 ¾. I smiled and turned round, greeting the now retired Quidditch star with a hug, not surprised that he still looked the same way he did the very first time I met him. I'd followed his career over the years, noting he hadn't settled down yet.

"I wondered if I'd see you today,"

"You heard?"

"I read about your appointment in the _Daily Prophet_. You'll make a great Professor, the students will learn a lot about Quidditch from you."

"Thanks," he beamed and then noticed my daughters. "And who are these two beautiful girls with you?"

"These are my daughters, Emily is starting her first year today and this is Ivy –"

"And this is Holly!" Ivy grinned rubbing my pregnant stomach like I was a Buddha statue. Being the youngest she was the most excited about me having another baby because it meant she'd have someone to boss around. And much to Fred's amusement I claimed to anyone that would listen that this was the last one.

Oliver chuckled. "Well it's nice to meet you all, I wish I could stay and chat but I'm catching a ride with the train. I'll see you around Hogwarts Emily."

Emily blushed and nodded watching Oliver walk off towards the front of the train. "I didn't know you knew Oliver Wood! He was the best player at Puddlemere."

"We went to school together, he and your father use to play Quidditch together for Gryffindor."

"He's so handsome." Emily gushed.

"Who's handsome?" Fred panted appearing beside us, holding two ginger haired twins by the scuffs of their shirts. "I found these two trying to sneak onto the train, after passing a group of kids puking into the bins."

"Well then, guess who'll be helping poppa clean out his shed this weekend?" I raised my eyebrows at the twins making them groan loudly.

"Not the Muggle shed!"

"He'll talk all day about how great Muggles are!" Vincent moaned struggling to loosen Fred's grip of his shirt.

"Mum I should get on the train." Emily stated glancing at her watch.

"Okay sweetie, come here." I gave her a tight one armed hug, fighting back the happy tears as I kissed her head again, and released her. "Have fun, but not too much fun…you'll have to study and keep up with your homework –"

"She'll be fine B," Fred smiled releasing the twins who with a warning glance from me, stayed rooted to the spot so he could hug Emily.

"Oh wait…I've got something for you." I released Ivy's hand as Emily pulled away from Fred, her young features twisting in confusion as she watched me undo my charm bracelet. "I was wearing this the day I came to Hogwarts, and I've worn it through many adventures so it's only fitting that you should have it."

"I can't mum; it's the only thing you've got of great grandma's."

"I'm sure you'll keep it safe for me." I smiled securing the lock and gently pushed Emily towards the train.

She lingered in the doorway to wave at us. Ivy waved wildly, her sense of excitement always present. Even the twins waved, as they'd already begun planning the pranks they'd pull when they reached Hogwarts in two years' time. I didn't doubt I'd be receiving a few letters from the headmistress about them.

Fred wrapped an arm round my shoulders as the doors of the train closed and steam puffed up into the air as the train began slowly creeping forward.

"Seems like yesterday we were here,"

"It does, and we've got many more years of this moment yet to come." I smiled waving at the train until the last carriage disappeared from sight. And I couldn't wait until the end of the school year when I'd see it again.


End file.
